Swanqueen's from futures past
by Darnez
Summary: Very slow burn of Swanqueen. Emma & Regina's twin daughters come back from the future causing nothing but trouble. Emma and Regina must team up to keep them safe from harm, while developing feelings for each other. Will they become a couple or will they settle for Hook and Robin Hood.
1. Twins

It was a late afternoon, about 10pm. The streets of Story Brooke was quiet. A little two quiet for sheriff Swan's liking. She sat in her yellow bug watching the Empty streets. It had been almost two weeks since her last encounter with the snow queen. Since then she had not once seen Regina. – Regina. Why was the brunette always on her mind lately? With a sigh she looked down at her watch. 10: 15 it read. Only 45 more minutes, then she could go home, well to her parents' home, and get some sleep. Well as much sleep as she could get with her baby brother in house. Suddenly she heard a loud crash. She looked around and noticed red and white glittery smoke coming from down the street.

Noticing the smoke as magic she quickly got out of the bug, grabbed her weapon and pointed it towards the smoke that was starting to clear. As she quietly and quickly approached she heard whispering.

Emma: "Hey! Whose there"? She called out. As she rounded the approaching corner.

She heard even more whispers, almost sounded like arguing.

Emma: "Hey! I said whose there"?

She turned the corner and saw two kids. When she noticed them, she lowered her weapon, but remained cautious. Hey! What are you kids doing out here.

The two seamed frightened by the sheriff's sudden appearance. Had they not been arguing they might have heard her. They turned around simultaneously.

They gasped when they saw her.

Emma studied the kids, they looked like twins. Identical. Around Henrys age. They each had long black hair half up, and half down. Green eyes, similar to her own. They had on matching outfits as well, black jeans, black boots a white tank tops, the only difference was one had on a black leather jacket, while the other had on a red leather jacket. The girls looked at each other before they focused their attention back on Emma.

"Hi kids, what are you doing out here so late? And where did you come from". That last sentence was more of a comment to herself. She looked around, had the ice boarder been taken down? She was taken out of the thoughts as one of the girls spoke.

"Look, there is no sense in lying to you. We are from the- "

She was nudged in the ribs by her sister.

"HEY ! You idiot. You can't just go blabbing about this. You could change something". The girl placed her hands on her hips staring down the other teen.

"Hey, hey, what is going on. Why don't you start with your names"?

"My name is Riley, and this is Rebecca".

"Shut-up Riley"! Rebecca pushed her, and soon after received a push back.

"Geez, I can't even tell her my name? You are so fu-"

"Hey"! Emma thought that now would be a good time to but in. "What are you two doing out here. I want some answers. I will lock you both up if I have too".

"You will do no such thing, Rebecca placed her hand on her hips and glared at Emma. If you even think about putting me in that dirty cell I will tell Grandma Sn-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was nudge again, by Riley. "Shhh…you're talking about me, what about you big mouth".

Wait a minute. Was she about to say Grandma Snow, Emma thought to herself? Why did these kids appear to arrive by magic? Magic that was the same color as hers and Regina? Things were not making sense. She needed answers.

"Who are you two? This is your final chance, she said firmly. And don't lie to me. I have this super power…"

"Yeah, yeah, you know when people are lying". Riley finished as she rolled her eyes.

Emma gasped.

"Hey Dummy, look what you have done, Rebecca argued, we are never going to get out of this now. Thanks a lot. Why don't you go ahead and tell her everything Riley". Rebecca rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Riley sighed and took a step closer to Emma. "Look at us, you know exactly who we are. We have YOUR eyes", she stated as if it was as obvious as the sky being blue. "Mom's hair. Mom's nose, and mom's smile, but I'm not sure why we have Grandma Snows Chin", Riley Shrugged. "And we have both your magic". Both twins conjured a magical ball, Riley's and Rebecca's magic ball was both red, and white. "We are your daughters and we come from the future".


	2. Chapter 2: Twins other Mother

Emma knew what they were saying, despite what Regina believed she was no idiot. She just didn't know how to respond. Should she believe them, how could she and Regina of all people have children? She was not even, lesbian, or bi sexual. And as far as she knew neither was Regina. Regina's true love was Robin Hood. But why did the girls look so much herself and Regina. Emma sighed. She was not dealing with this shit alone. She had too much to worry about as is.

"If, I am your mother, and Regina is your mother, let's go visit her. We all need to get to the bottom of this". Rebecca threw her hand up in frustration the way Regina does. She and Riley held hands while Rebecca grabbed unto Emma's matching jacket. Soon they were engulfed in magic.

When the magic cleared all three appeared in a lightly deemed room. Emma noticed that this was Regina's study. She saw the brunette sitting in the corner behind her desk with her eyes glued into the book. Emma immediately became nervous. She didn't know how Regina would react to the intruders, especially so late at night. She has yet to notice them, well not until Rebecca cleared her throat to make her presence known. Regina heard the noise and immediately rose to her feet, glaring at her unwanted house guests until her eyes landed on Emma.

"Miss. Swan ! What are you doing breaking into my home. And with children, you're just like your mother. Like I told her- get a nanny".

"I'm sorry Regina. It's just that we have a problem".

"No you have a problem Ms. Swan. I am trying to find a way to unfreeze Robin's wife. Now kindly go AWAY". The twins started giggling. That caught Regina's attention, which caused her to glare at them. They immediately straightened up.

"Who are these children Miss Swan. I have never seen them in story Brooke. Where is Henry"?

"Relax, he is with my parents. And this is Rebecca and Riley. I'm not sure which one is which".

"HEY"! Both twins said simultaneously, while glaring at Emma.

"Well what are they doing HERE"?

"They claim they are from the future, apparently they are our kids".


	3. Chapter 3: Future Swan Queen

At this news, Regina looked at the twins and studied their appearances. She walked around the table and got a closer look, this made the twins very uncomfortable.

"They are our kids huh? What Miss Swan, did you get knocked up again and I adopted your children", Regina said with a chuckle, not believing the story one bit. Emma however, was slightly offended.

"Actually Mom, you had us".

That caused Regina to freeze. "What"? Emma watched closely. She was not sure what to believe at this point.

"You had us Mom. Geez". Rebecca rolled her eyes. She was bored, all she wanted to do right now was talk to her boyfriend, not be interviewed by her mothers.

Suddenly there was a ring coming from Riley's pocket. Regina and Emma, exchanged looks as they watched the girl pull out her cell phone and answer it.

"Hello"? She spoke placing the phone to her ear.

"Who is that"? Rebecca whispered.

"Mom", she mouthed back.

"Ummm…Hi Mom. Where are we? Umm.." She looked at Rebecca and shrugged her shoulders. Not knowing what to say.

Emma and Regina exchanged another look, "I thought we were their moms"?

Riley looked devastated. She looked at Rebecca, "Mom wants to speak to us", she placed the phone on speaker phone.

(Speaker phone) "girls, I want to know what is going on right now. Where are you?"

Emma and Regina gasped. They both recognized the voice. It was Regina, but how could It be when Regina was standing right there.

"Mom", Riley started…"It was all Rebecca's fault. She was going to that old tree that sent Ma here when she was a baby, I told her not to go, but she wouldn't listen".

"You little snitch, you're supposed to be on my side. You said you wouldn't tell".

"Well if you haven't realized it yet, we are in some deep shit here, you idiot".

"Girls"! Regina's voice from over the phone immediately silence them both. "Riley, finish telling me what is going on".

"Anyway", Riley pushed Rebecca, before she finished her story, "Rebecca, crawled through the tree and then the whole tree started disappearing. I didn't want her to be alone, so I crawled in after her, now we are in the past, with you and Mom. But somehow we ended up back in story Brooke, We tried to teleport out of story brooke but we couldn't. That's when Ma found us, well not Ma, Ma, but younger Ma. With longer hair".

"Mom? Mom are you there"?

"Future Regina was silent for a moment before she continued, do you girls know what you have done? Do you know how dangerous it is in Storybrooke at that particular time. I'm not sure how you got there, but we need to get you home as soon as possible. I am disappointed in you both. You both were grounded as is. When you get home young ladies you are going to be in so much tro-"

Regina's rant was cut off short by Rebecca who ended the phone call.

"I can't believe you just hung up on Mom Becca. She is going to kill you! And me.." Riley looked sad.

"Well Mom, isn't here is she. She needs to calm down. She went from being an Evil queen to being a Drama queen".

"Um guys", Emma interrupted. Pointing at Regina.

The girls completely forgot about their younger Mom standing right there. She looked pissed.

"Oh"…Rebecca looked down when she saw her Mom's face. "Mom, you didn't hear that did you".

"Phone, NOW!" Riley shrugged at Rebecca and handed her mother the cell phone. "You two, go down stairs and wait there. I need to talk to Miss Swan alone. Don't even think about leaving this house".

"Yes Mom", they both said at the same time. Exiting the study, Rebecca mumbled something under her breathe, Regina was about to ask what was that until Emma place a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina, what are we going to do"?

"Call their Mom- " Regina paused pinching her nose," I mean Me back".


	4. Chapter 4: Calling Future Swan-Mills

"Call their Mom- " Regina paused pinching her nose," I mean Me back".

Emma nodded, but she didn't have to, as soon as she took the cell phone from Regina, it started vibrating. The phone was nothing like she had ever saw before but it didn't take a fool to figure out how to answer it.

She touched the accept button on the screen and put the phone on speaker.

Immediately Regina, well older Regina started rapidly speaking Spanish, Emma looked at Regina, young Regina, who only shrugged. Um Regina, Emma spoke into the phone.

Immediately she stopped talking. "Emma"?

"Yeah, it's umm…past Emma, and Regina here. Can you tell us, what's going on? We heard most of it. We just need to get those girls back to you".

"I'm afraid it is not going to be that easy. When Rebecca hung up on me, and I know it was Rebecca…tell her we will have a talk about that later. I teleported to the location of your tree and it is gone. I'm not sure how they got there, or exactly how to bring them back…yet. But we will come and get them".

"We"?

"Yes, you and I. Well future you. It will be difficult to travel through time again, I'm not sure how they did it. All magic comes with a price, a very dangerous one. But you know that. I will keep in touch. The phone you have is a magical one, which is why we can communicate through time and space. You must turn it off now, due to the fact that it is the only way we can communicate, and you do not have a proper charger for it. Turn it on exactly a week from now, and hopefully by then when I call you I will have the answer to how to send the girls back. Do not let the girls near the snow queen. I know she is there now. I trust you Emma, You will keep them safe".

"As will I", Regina butted in.

"I know you will" future Regina responded, feeling weird talking to herself." I will contact you a week from now, keep the phone away from the girls, they was not supposed to have it due to the fact that they are grounded, but don't let them drain the battery. No sweets, No Magic. Thank you Emma. I have to go now. Tell the girls I love them and miss them. Oh and Emma, I love you".

And with that the call ended.

Regina looked absolutely mortified. "Miss Swan, under no circumstances, are you ever to repeat that. Perhaps instead of coming from the future, the girls come from a sick and twisted alternative universe". With that Regina exited the study.

Emma followed behind her, with a smile on her face. I guess Regina, doesn't want to kill me after all, but I know what she does want to do, and I am okay with that, Emma chuckled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5: swan queen broken vase

Emma and Regina descended the stairs, to find the twins bickering yet again. Emma wasn't sure what they were fighting about this time.

"Hey, that's mine Becca, give it back before I throw you across the room".

"You will do no such thing Riley. You see, you forget one thing".

"Oh yeah what's that?"

Emma could see clearly now that they were fighting over the television controller.

"I know your weakness". Rebecca through her body on Riley and started tickling her.

Riley almost died of laughter until eventually they both rolled and knocked Regina's vase off her coffee table.

Both twins gasped and stood up at the sound of the crash. Emma and Regina had yet made their presence known.

"Look what you did you idiot. Mom is going to kill us, she loves that ugly vase".

"I actually think that vase is- was quite lovely" Regina said, startling both the girls.

"Mom, we can explain", Rebecca started.

"It was all her fault". Riley admitted.

Emma chuckled.

"I'm sorry Mom, I can fix it". Rebecca waved her hands and the vase fixed itself, and resumed its position on the table.

"Have a seat girls we need to talk".

Riley and Rebecca sat side by side. They waited patiently for Regina to say something, but she just studied them.

"Ummm….Earth to Mom, are you there"? Rebecca replied she giggled proud of her smart remark. Riley just groaned and leaned back unto the sofa.

"Girls, We don't know how to say this, we talked to your Mom", Emma looked at Regina for support, of course she got none. She continued. "She said that it will be a week before she will contact you again, she is looking for a way to bring you home. She sends her love. Your Moms love you very much". Emma looked at Regina, who nodded in approval.

"There are some rules while you are here. Your older Mom, says no magic, no sweets, and no cell phone, because it is the only way we can communicate".

Everyone in the room nodded their heads." Any questions"?

"Nope none. Well, Riley and I are going to go and hang out by the peir for a while… see you later". With that both twins got up and started making a quick retreat for the front door.

"Sit down!" Regina commanded.

Both twins groaned before they did as they were told. "Where does the two of you think that you are going? At 11, no 12 o'clock midnight"?

"The pier Mom. Wasn't you listening"?

"Don't get cute Rebecca. You two are not going anywhere, but to bed. The only person who is leaving is Miss Swan".

"What? Riley whined. I want Ma to stay here". Riley went over and sat on Emma's lap. "Ma, don't go. Please".

"I'm sorry Riley", Emma replied feeling a little uncomfortable with the teens closeness, she awkwardly put her hand on her back. "We all best do what Regina says. She doesn't look to happy".

Rebecca laughed. "Something's never changes, even in the past Mom still wears the pants in the family".

Regina smiled proudly. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Come on girls, let's get you washed up and in bed". Regina turned to walk up the stairs, followed by Rebecca. "You may show yourself out Miss Swan. Come on Riley".

Riley sighed and reluctantly got up off Emma before quickly giving her a hug goodbye. After Riley turned with a bye Ma, She noticed Rebecca was standing there too, waiting to give her a hug, she looked up the stairs where she could have sworn she just saw her heading. She gave her a hug to. "I'll be back first thing in the morning kids, please listen to Regina, your mother…." With that Emma Swan left the three females she did not want to leave at the moment behind.


	6. Chapter 6: swanqueen's in snow

(Snow & David Apartment)

Emma silently snuck back into her apartment. She did not know why she was sneaking in. She convinced herself she didn't want to wake anyone in the house up. She saw Henry fast asleep on the sofa bed, she walked over and lightly kissed him on the head. How would she tell him about the twins? Could they possibly hide it for a whole week? She shook her head as she ascended the stairs.

(Meanwhile At Regina's Mansion)

Regina gave Riley and Rebecca, some of Henry's pajamas to sleep in. They was completely against that idea, well mainly Rebecca was. Can't I just wear something of yours Mom? Rebecca argued, but one stern look from Regina and she just backed down.

Both twins were in the guest room. Thinking about all they went through today, they just couldn't sleep. They missed their Moms. "I'm going to go sleep with Mom", Rebecca announced as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Becca wait".

"What"?

"She's not really mom. I mean she is, but she's not. She might not let you sleep with her".

"We'll see about that". With that she exited the room. "That's not fair, Riley pouted If She gets Mom, then I can have Ma".

With a flick of her wrist Riley was engulfed in smoke and transported across town.

Rebecca walked down the hallway to the master bed room. The dim light was on inside the closed room. Rebecca knew her mother was reading. She always read when she couldn't sleep. Rebecca knocked on the door lightly. "Mom"?

Regina sighed, she placed her book down and took off her glasses siting them on the night stand next to her bed. "Come in".

Rebecca opened the door, and walked inside a little bit.

"Rebecca, how can I help you? Why aren't you asleep yet"?

"I couldn't sleep- wait how did you know I was Rebecca and not Riley".

"The two of you hardly look alike".

"We're Identical Mom. Even Ma, can't tell us apart and she is good with faces. Well Ma here, not future Ma".

"Well your "Ma" is an idiot".

"She is not an idiot. Anyway, I was wondering if you could braid my hair. It's really hot with it all down".

Regina shocked by the request nodded her head.

Rebecca smiled, it was like Regina was looking in a mirror that was her smile. Rebecca made her way over to Regina and sat down on the bed in between her legs, she leaned back up against her chest and waited for Regina to start braiding her hair.

"Mom, you still smell the same, you know".

Regina chuckled as she took the pony tail out of the twin hair." And what do I smell like dear".

"Like apples. Mom". Rebecca yarned. Whenever her mom did her hair she would instantly fall asleep. "I'm really glad that you not that different from my "older" Mom. I miss her but having you here, makes it easier".

Regina didn't know what to say, that was the nicest comment she had in a while. She just smiled to herself, as she finished the braid, and put the pony tail holder at the end, she patted Rebecca on the shoulders, "all finish dear".

She didn't move. She looked around to see her face and noticed that the teen was now asleep.

Regina Smiled and Laughed to herself, she realized she had been played. This child was about 12 or 13, too heavy for her to move, so she just backed up from around her and placed her head on a pillow and her body under the covers. She moved to the other side of the bed and turned the lamp off with magic before she too fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Swan without her queen

**Authors note: **

**Before I begin writing this chapter, I would like to address a few things. 1. Thank you so much for all the positive reviews, new followers and favorites. You guys are awesome. The second thing I would like to address, is grammar mistakes. No offense, but if you see a grammar mistake and you feel the need to contact me because of it; ****Don't****. "I am ****_NOT_**** interested that you caught the mistake. There will be no cookie for you as a reward. Just stop reading". Again, no offense. :) Enjoy the story. **

(The next day Snow's apartment)

Snow was awake before the rest of her house was. Including Neal. She awoke Henry for school before she went back to sleep. She was grateful that the baby was now sleeping through the night.

Not sure if her daughter came in or not, she decided to go check on her. She walked up to the room she knocked on the door, she didn't get an answer so she opened the door.

Inside, she smiled until she saw black hair. Emma's hair was blonde. "Emma"! Snow yelled. Emma jumped up, frightened by her screaming mother.

"Jesus Mom, are you trying to give me a heart attack". Emma sat down and held her chest, trying to get her heart to slow down.

"Emma", she whispered. "There is someone in your bed".

Emma looked to her left and noticed long black hair. She closed her eyes and groaned it wasn't a dream. She was not ready for the conversation she would soon have with her mom. "Mom, it's okay, Its just Rebecca, or Riley, I'm not sure".

Snow was clearly confused. Who was this stranger in her daughter's bed? Charming came up behind her, "I heard screaming, is everything alright Snow? He peered into the room. Who is that"?

"That's what I would like to know. Emma"?

The figure in the bed spoke.

"SHHHH! Grandma, grandpa go AWAY! I am trying to sleep".

"What is that supposed to mean charming asked"?

Snow crossed her arms, demanding an explanation from her daughter.

Emma groaned. "Mom, dad, this is my daughter…. Um… Who are you again"?

"Ma, I'm Riley"! Riley picked up a pillow and throw it without looking, it hit Emma in the face.

Snow gasps, "Emma, are you okay? Young lady you do not hit people in the face with pillows", Snow scolded.

"Sorry Mom, sorry Grandma". Riley still buried under the covers.

"Emma can we chat with you outside please" Charming interrupted.

"Umm, actually dad. I think I will stay right here. Thanks".

Snow grabbed Emma and pulled her out the door. Charming closed the door behind them.

"Emma, what is going on"?

"Last night Mom, while I was on duty, I found two kids, who said they were mine from the future. This is one of said children", Emma pointed towards her room.

"What", Snow and Charming said confused.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But she will only be here for a week, until she is born, then she will be here forever". Emma looked out in front of her, she never thought about it until now. This is a child she will be raising in the future. Both of the girls are, she will have a chance at being a mom again.

"That still does not answer a lot of my questions" Snow looked down in defeat shaking her head.

Just then, the door opened and out walked a sleepy child. "I can still hear you guys you know"? Riley walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. Snow gasped. The girl looks like Emma, but also someone else she knows.

"So, is she you and Hooks daughter"? Charming asked. He didn't totally like the idea of Emma and Hook together, but if he made his little girl happy…

"Um, no…". Emma said looking down, and slightly ashamed. Does this mean she and Hook will break up? Of course it does, but when, and why, Emma thought to herself. Moments later she was interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Riley Now had on a black beanie with a button on the right side, a black long sleeve shirt, a silver necklace with a swan pendant on it, black tights, black boots and a blue jean skirt that came midway her thigh. "Mom, I'm hungry, Grandma Can you fix me food"? She looked at her grandma expectantly.

"Umm sure sweetie".

All three adults followed the teen into the kitchen. Snow immediately grabbed a frying pan and some eggs out of the refrigerator. Riley looked around the apartment. "Where's Henry. I thought I saw him last night when I came in"?

Snow answered," he left for school an hour ago. Everyone was still asleep when he left".

"Wait", Emma interrupted. "How did you get here Riley"?

Riley looked down and said, "Well, Ma, I missed you so I teleported here last night. I'm sorry, please don't be mad".

"I'm not the one you need to worry about kid". Emma grabbed her phone off the counter and started looking for Regina's number, "your Mom is going to be pissed". Riley looked down, she didn't think about that last night.


	8. Chapter 8: SwanQueen Snowed in

Before Emma could dial the numbers someone was banging on the door, Emma and Riley swallowed. They knew who it was. David answered the door, and Regina just walked in. Her eyes locked on her daughter, She immediately ran to her, and gave her a hug, before she started yelling. "Riley, how could you sneak out like that. I was worried sick. You are grounded young lady".

David and Snow looked confused.

Just then Rebecca walked in. "God mom. You couldn't wait for me? Hi Ma, Hi Grandma, grandpa, Riley why do you have on the same outfit as me"?

Snow and Charming looked at the girls, were they seeing double? The only difference was the red leather jacket the teen who walked in with Regina was wearing. Everything else was the same.

"Oh grandma, are you cooking, I'm hungry too".

"Miss Swan, Why didn't you call me? You have my child over here and you don't bother to tell me her whereabouts. How could you"?

"God Regina, I just found out she was here. Give me a break, you're always so ready to blame everything on me".

"Well, maybe if you weren't so much like your idiot mother, you wouldn't be messing up so much".

"Hey, don't talk to my wife and daughter Like that"!

"Last time I checked, I was talking to THIS" Regina pointed at Emma, "Idiot".

"Nice going Riley, it's your fault Mom and Ma is fighting".

"It's not my fault I just didn't want Ma to be alone. It's your fault we are stuck here. You are always messing things up".

"You take that back"

"Make me".

Rebecca conjured up a water ball, like Regina's magic fire ball, and threw it at Riley, but she ducked, instead it hit Emma in the face.

Everyone grew quiet in the room and just stared at Emma, looking to see what she would do next.

"Girls go to my room, and wait there please. I'll let you know when your grandma is done cooking". Without another word the twins got up and started making their way into Emma's room.

"This is your fault Regina, our fault". Emma grabbed a towel her father was handing to her and begin to dry her face off. "They fight like we do. I think it's because we like each other".

"We DO NOT like each other, Miss Swan".

"Wait". Snow interrupted, turning the fire down on the stove. "How could the twins, be both of yours". Emma and Regina answered like it was obvious. "Magic".

"I see. And why in the future, would the two of you be magically creating children"?.

"Look mom. The less you know the better. Wouldn't want to mess up the time line would we? Besides, Regina and I don't know everything".

"But how do you know that they are your kids? "

"Look at them Mom. Who do they look like? The both of us. Plus, we talked to future Regina. They are ours. Or will be ours".

"Does Henry know"?

"Not yet Emma shock her head". Snow satisfied with her answers for now, turned to resume cooking.

"Miss swan can I have a word with you outside please".

"Why, so you can kill me? No thanks".

"I've told you, I don't want to kill you".

Emma stood her ground.

Regina sighed and continued. "I think you should stay at the mansion until the twins leave. I don't want a repeat of last night".

"I don't know Regina".

Snow and Charming listened to the exchange from a distance.

"You know they could very well stay here".

"Exactly where would they sleep Emma? Look around. There is no room anywhere".

Emma noticed Regina called her Emma, instead of Miss Swan. She smiled. "Alright. But under one condition. You and I do not argue around the girls. Deal"?

"Deal. Well, I will be taking my leave now. Bring the girls home after breakfast is over".

"Regina, you're welcome to stay for a meal", Snow interrupted.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to decline". Good day. And with that she retreated out the door.

"I'm going to check on the girls, and make sure they haven't killed each other".

"Emma wait. We need to talk".

"Not now Mom. Later, I promise".

**Author's notes:**

That's it for this week guys! Have a nice Sunday! Next week Riley and Rebecca meets Hook!


	9. Chapter 9: Swanqueen Or CaptainSwan

After breakfast was over, the girls and Emma were on their way back to the mansion. Emma decided to stop by the Station and pick up her car. Since the girls teleported her to Regina's last night her car remained parked in the street. Emma groaned as she saw Hook walking out of Granny's Diner. Great she thought to herself. She begin to walk faster holding her head down walking towards the bug hoping Hook wouldn't see her or the two girls that was following her.

"Swan"! Hook called out.

Great Emma thought to herself. The twins looked over to the guy with the Hook who was calling their Mother.

"Swan"! He called again as he begin to cross the road.

"Ma, who is that man"? Riley asked.

"That's Captain Hook dummy. Look at the Hook". Rebecca answered.

"Girls Shhhh"..Emma quickly added before Hook approached them.

"Aww, Swan. You haven't answered my calls on that little talking device".

The girls chuckled.

"I'm sorry Hook. I've been busy lately".

"Don't tell me you're avoiding me again love".

"No, It's not that, It's just that I have been with Regina and –"

Hook threw his hand up. "It's always Regina. Regina's sad, Regina's angry. Swan, you just have to let her be".

Emma looked down at the awkwardness of the situation. Hook took this was a sign of sadness, so he decided to caress Emma's cheek and kiss her to help her feel better. Just as his lips was about to grace hers he heard a gasp and suddenly he found himself thrown up against a wall.

Emma turned to look behind her at the girls with wide eyes. Did they just do what she think they did? Even though Emma knew one of the girls used magic to throw Hook, but both of them looked as if nothing happened. Riley casually played with her hair, and Rebecca was busy picking an imaginary piece of nothing from her jacket. Emma's attention was caught by Hook groaning and trying to get back up again.

"Oh my gosh, Hook, are you alright"? Emma rushed to his side, and was helping him regain balance on his feet. People were staring.

"What in the bloody hell was that?". Hook looked behind Emma at the two Girls who were smiling down at him. Regina? He thought to himself.

"Girls", Emma turned to look at the girls behind her. "Which one of you did this"?

Rebecca fake gasped. "It wasn't me, I would never do such a thing. Neither one of us would, would we Riley".

"No, we wouldn't". Riley answered casually.

"Girls you are lying. You need to apologize NOW"!

"It's alright Swan". Hook said looking at the two girls. Who were they? He wondered. They smiled at him, and he couldn't help but swallow the fear he felt.

"It's not alright Hook. I am so sorry".

"Yeah, Swan I have to go. Gold wants to see me. I will call you later".

The girls' smiles instantly went away.

Or not Hook thought to himself, as he limped away.

"What was all that about"? Emma turned to look at the girls. The pair shrugged as they finished the rout to the yellow bug and got in.

"This isn't over". Emma called out to them as she looked at Hook, making his way into Gold's pawn shop.


	10. Chapter 10: 1 queen 3 swans

Emma was the first to get out of the bug when they reached the mansion.

She walked up to Regina's door and was about to knock before Regina opened it, "come in Miss Swan. Hello kids". She noticed the girls were pouting and wondered what happened.

"Regina, your daughters are in so much trouble. Not only did they disobey the no magic rule. They threw hook into wall of the diner, and then lied about it".

Regina looked back at the girls who were now sitting on the sofa. "Is that true girls"?

"Yeah", she received a mumble from the both of them.

Emma groaned in frustration. She had been asking them that some question during the whole ride over and received absolutely no response.

"Girls look at me while I am talking to you". Both girls reluctantly looked at their Mother. "Why did you think it was okay to disobey us, and physically harm the pirate"?

Riley and Rebecca exchange a knowing look, before Rebecca stood up and started talking to Regina.

"Mom, he was trying to kiss Ma. I know you might not approve of our method but our Mom, the Mom that is married to Ma in the future would have done the same thing". Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well Emma, what do you have to say for yourself", Regina looked over at Emma accusingly.

"What?, Hook, is my boyfriend". Emma answered Confused. What did she do wrong?

"Why would you kiss that dirty man, in front of our Children, did you even stop and think how they will feel seeing their mother kiss someone who was not their Mom", Regina pointed to herself, not actually realizing it.

"I didn't think-"

"That's right Miss Swan, you don't think. You're always doing something that eventually hurts someone. Why don't you apologize to our children"?

"What?" Emma asked shocked, by this reaction from Regina. She hadn't done anything wrong. Why was Regina always down her throat? Is this what their future would be like? Emma turned to look at the twins who had the same expression as Regina. She turned to look at Regina who was now extremely close to her face. Emma gasped.

"Well, Miss Swan, we are waiting".

"I – I am sorry", Emma looked down feeling like a scolded child. She felt like that a lot around Regina.

Regina backed up and made her way over to the twins. "As for you young ladies".

The twins looked at each other before looking back at Regina. "What?" They both asked.

"No TV for the rest of the day".

"What"? Rebecca and Riley yelled.

"Excuse me"? Regina raised an Eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"No Mom", They both answered.

"Good, Miss Swan that goes for you too", Regina joked as she climbed the stairs towards her Study. Leaving three Swans down stairs that knew she was in charge. She smiled to herself.


	11. Chapter 11: Swan's heart 2 heart

After Regina went back upstairs the twins glared at Emma. Emma couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Okay what"? She asked.

"You got us in trouble Ma. We can't watch Television. What else are we supposed to do today while we are here? Our friends aren't even born yet! Rebecca answered angrily".

"I got you in trouble? You got me yelled at. For no reason what so ever. Your Mom and I are not together yet".

"Really Ma, is that how you truly feel. Let's see what Mom thinks about that". Rebecca was about to call Regina before Emma shushed her.

"Gosh, I'm sorry. Why don't you go to the park or something"?

"Because Mom said we couldn't go out in public alone. And It's all your fault".

"How is that Ma's fault"? Riley jumped in the conversation.

"If she had more of a backbone, and wasn't so afraid of Mom, then we could go out".

"Hey I am not afraid of your Mother. I'm just trying to get her to forgive me. And I see what you are doing, you're trying to play one parent against the other. It's not going to work. Hey, I'm your mother too, why are you too so rude to me, but you listen to her".

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Mom is scary when she is mad Ma. You know that better than anyone. But if it makes you feel better. You're our favorite. You let us get away with a lot of stuff. And you let us have candy". Riley answered. She got up and gave Emma a hug.

Rebecca gave Emma a hug too before she answered as well, "Actually Mom is my favorite. No offense Ma. Riley likes you more, but I like Mom more. We both love you though". They both said simultaneously.

"So Ma, Who is your favorite"?

"That's an easy one ladies. My favorite, is Regina".

Both twins looked at each other and smiled. "How come Ma"?

"Because she has given me 3 beautiful, and wonderfully talented Kids". Emma replied honestly.

"Awwww," the twins said simultaneously.

"And I'm not just saying that because she is around the corner eavesdropping". The twins chuckled as they noticed for the first time that their mother was standing just above the bottom of the stairs.

"Very funny Miss Swan, go get Henry please. It's early release day".

"Oh I forgot", Emma got up as she looked at her watch. It was 11:35 already.

"Mom can I go with Ma to pick up Henry"? Riley asked.

"It's May you go, and yes you may".

"Wait! I want to go with Ma! You got a chance to spend the night with her. No fair. MOM! "

"I asked first Becca, and I need a break from you"! Riley yelled

Regina was starting to think maybe time apart would do the twins some good, even if it was only for like 30 mins.

"Rebecca and I will meet you and Emma at the Dinner for lunch, so head there after you get Henry".

Emma nodded in agreement as she stood off the sofa and headed for the door. Riley right behind her.

Rebecca crossed her arms in defeat, as she watched her Mother and sister leave without her.

**Author's notes: How will Henry React? ** Find out soon :)


	12. Chapter 12: Spawns of Swanqueen

**Author's notes: Over a 100 followers! Thanks guys. As a reward, you asked for longer chapters, here you go! Enjoy. Next Chapter coming Sunday! Muah :)**

(Riley & Emma at Henry's school)

Emma pulled up to the school to wait for Henry. She watched Silently as all the kids ran out of the school and into their parents arms. She scanned the front of the school for Henry.

"Ma? "

"Yes kid"? Emma turned to look at her daughter who was in the back seat with her feet on top of the front head rest. You know if Regina saw you sitting like that she would have an absolute fit.

"I know Ma. But hey, do you think that Henry will be okay with Becca and I being here? Have you thought about how he might take you and Mom together? You know- together, together?"

"Well, we are about to find out kid? Here he is".

Henry approached the yellow bug and hopped in the front seat. "Hi Mom", he greeted. As a habit he threw his backpack in the back of the car and it hit Riley with it.

"Ow! Hey watch It". she yelled as she rubbed her shoulder were the backpack had hit her.

Henry jumped, he did not know that someone was in the back seat.

"I am so sorry"! Henry began apologizing. "I didn't know that – " He looked in the back seat and saw a girl that looked like a younger version of his brunette mother.

"Mom? Is that you? Is something wrong? What happened to you"?

Emma chuckled, Riley did as well.

Henry looked confused. When Riley smiled, he just knew that was Regina.

"I'm not Mom Henry. My name is Riley. I am your younger sister. I came from the future". Riley replied with a smile.

"I know it might be confusing Henry, but this is your little sister. It's a lot to take in". Emma chimed in, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder for support.

"What's confusing about it Mom? Things like this happen all the time here. Ever since you came to Storybrooke and the clock started ticking again".

Emma smiled.

"Well Ma that was easier than I thought". Riley smiled and leaned back in her seat. Emma was about to start up the bug and take off before Henry interrupted.

"Wait. Why is she calling you Ma? Why did she call my other Mom, well Mom".

"Well", Emma started but was interrupted.

"Mom and Ma are married in the future Henry. They are in love".

Henry thought for a moment. Both Riley and Emma was silent. Eyes focused on Henry.

"I like it. Henry smiled brightly. I like the "Ma" thing too. It's so confusing saying Mom and hearing both of you answer when I only want one of you".

Emma smiled knowing that Henry took the news so well. She should have known, he was always the most accepting.

Emma started the car again and was on her way to the diner.

"So Riley, how old are you"? Henry asked. Emma looked through the rear view mirror at her daughter. She was curious as well, but she had been too ashamed to ask her own kid how old she was.

"I'm 12".

"So am I" henry said excitedly. Riley smiled at him.

"Now you are, but in the future where I am from your older. A lot older".

Approaching the Diner, Henry got excited as Emma pulled right next to his other mother's car. "Mom's here"! Henry couldn't get any more excited. Today was a good day. He realized that not only does he get sister, but his two mothers fall in love. He wouldn't have to live in two different houses any more.

"Yeah kid, she's here".

As Emma pulled into the parking shot and parked the car, Henry jumped out and rushed into the Diner.

Well, He is excited Riley said as she got out of the car and stretched feeling cramped from the car ride.

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I guess he is".

Henry was the first to enter the Diner. He spotted Regina right away, she was sitting with another brunette.

"Hi Mom"! Henry greeted.

"Hello Henry come join us". She reached out her arm, and he slid right in the booth next to her. When he looked from his mother to the other person at the table his smile went away. "Riley, how did you do that"?

"How did I do what"? A voice asked behind him. He turned and gasped. "There are two of you"? Everyone chuckled.

"No there is only one of me. I'm Rebecca. Your other sister". Riley sat beside Rebecca and Emma pulled up a seat. "We are twins. But it is easy to tell us apart. I am the cute one".

Riley gasped and hit Rebecca on the arm. Soon they started to fight yet again. "Girls cut that out". Regina scolded. The immediately stopped.

"Anyway", Rebecca continued glaring at her sister. "Haven't you ever saw twins before Henry"?

"Yeah, well there is Hansel and Gretel but they don't look alike. They are in my class".

Rebecca perked up, surprising everyone at the table except Riley, who knew where this was about to go.

"You know Hansel Henry"?

"Yeah, he is in my class".

"Do you have his number, where is he. He is soooo cute. Ma said he was too old for me, but not now, he is the same age as me".

Riley rolled her eyes. "Rebecca, you already have a boyfriend".

"Shhhhhhh…Riley. God I swear, why did I have to have a twin. A puppy would have been so much better. At least it would know how to keep its mouth shut and not be a snitch".

"Hold on. You have a boyfriend? Your 12. Who told you, you could date, because I know I would never allow my CHILD to have a boyfriend, until you are – like 30".

"Ma said it was okay".

Miss Swan!?

Emma slapped to top of her head, here we go again she thought.

"No Mom don't listen to Rebecca, Ma never said that". Riley added.

"Well lucky for Miss Swan. Riley. No boys, do you hear me".

Rebecca sat in the booth with her arms crossed.

"I repeat did you hear me"?

"Yes Ma'am".

"Miss Swan"?

"What Regina"?

"Did you hear that"?

"No boys, yeah…I agree with your mother. No boys until you're…your Mother's age".

"And what is that supposed to mean Emma".

"Well you are older than me. Come to think of it, you're older than my mother as well".

Regina glared at Emma, Emma soon realized her mistake.

"Regina, I just mean, you're a little older than me, by like a few years. We are still very young and hip".

Riley and Rebecca laughed. Henry tried to hide his smile.

"Who says hip anymore"? Rebecca asked Riley.

"Enjoy the couch tonight EMMA" Regina whispered in her ear, leaning over Henry but saying it loud enough for the children to hear.

Rebecca, Henry and Riley all smiled.

"You're staying with us tonight Ma? That's so awesome! Now I don't have to sneak out to see you after midnight". Riley said excitedly. Rebecca smiled, she was excited as well.

"You snuck out"? Henry asked. "Cool!"

"None of my children are to EVER sneak anywhere. Understood? "

She received 3 yes Moms.

"Glad that's settled. Waitress, we're ready to place our order".


	13. Chapter 13: Hooked A SwanQueen

(Later that night back at the mansion)

"Becca, I don't think we should be doing this". The twins were sneaking down stairs. They were on a mission and they wouldn't let up until they got what they were searching for.

"Shhhh….Riley. You need to be quiet!" Rebecca whispered.

"Why? Ma is a heavy sleeper. We could have a party down here with her sleeping on that couch and she wouldn't even wake up".

"True….but Ma, isn't the problem. We don't want to wake Henry, he would just want to tag alone, and we REALLY don't want to wake Mom".

"Enough said, but lets hurry".

The twins creep down the stairs silently. Once they were all the way down they spotted their blonde Mother. Riley waited by the stairs to be a look out while Rebecca cautiously approached Emma. She spotted the Item that they wanted resting in Emma's hand, that was tucked casually under the pillow Emma was sleeping on. Rebecca groaned.

She bent down and as she reached for it, but before she could put her hand on it, Emma started to stir, causing her to tighten her grip on said Item.

"You are not going to make this easy are you?", Rebecca mumbled, while receiving a Shush from her sister.

Rebecca reached for it again, at the same time she slightly lifted the pillow. Grabbing the item, and one tug later she managed to retrieve it and she and Riley nearly sprinted back to the bedroom.

Closing the door, both girls were panting." Did you get it Becca"?

"Yes", she held up Emma's cell phone, showing her sister.

Moments later they heard knocking at the door.

Both girls got into the quest bed, Riley pretending to have been reading a novel, while Rebecca chose to stash Emma's phone under the pillow, and conjuring up a magazine for her to flip through, both twins looked at each other and nodded signaling they were ready.

"Come in", Riley called out.

The door opened and Regina walked in.

"Hello girls".

"Yes Mom"? Replied both girls

"I just wanted to make sure you both were ready for bed".

"We are Mom, Geez" Rebecca answered. She was a little annoyed. Their Mom was really controlling sometimes and it was like they never even left home. They were not babies anymore.

"Rebecca, enough of the attitude".

"Sorry Mom".

"Have you showered and brushed your teeth"?

Riley answered yes, as she smiled and got up to hug and kiss Regina goodnight. Regina returned the kiss. Riley was honestly surprised. She would have thought her younger Mom would have been distant and not wanting physical contact due to all the "back in the day evil queen stories" she had heard of growing up. But this was HER Mom. The same in every way besides age.

Riley returned to the bed.

"Can I have a goodnight hug and kiss from you to Rebecca", Regina asked with a smile.

"Depends can we watch TV for a while Mom?".

Regina raised an eyebrow and gave her the "Mom" look. Rebecca smiled regardless and gave Regina a hug. She went and sat on the other side of the bed.

"I want you girls to go to sleep soon, it is important –"

"To get enough rest while we are young so we can grow up and be strong". Riley and Rebecca said in unison.

Regina laughed.

Rebecca gasped, she felt Emma's phone vibrating and it surprised her. That did not go unnoticed by Regina.

"Rebecca is everything ok"?

Yeah Mom. Everything is fine.

Regina not believing the mini Emma Swan for a minute decided to let it go. One thing she learned from being a mother to Henry, everything will reveal itself in time. Whatever Rebecca was hiding, she would soon find out and that little girl would be in trouble.

"Alright. The both of you, bed soon. Goodnight". With that she closed the door and made her way back to her room.

"Becca, you almost got caught".

"I know. Come on. Let's see what's on here".

Riley crawled over near her sister and peered over her shoulder.

Rebecca slid the unlock pad over and was prompted with a password. Riley and Rebecca looked at each other with a knowing look before Rebecca keyed in Henry's birthday. Their Ma was so predictable.

"Ma got a text from grandma", Rebecca went in a read a little of the conversation:

(12: 03pm) Snow: Emma, you need to come over and talk with your father and I.

(12: 04pm) Emma: I know Mom. I'll be over there when I can, the kids need me here now.

(12:07pm)Snow: I understand. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know.

(12:09pm)Emma: I won't, thanks Mom. Tell Dad hello for me.

(12:10pm)Snow: Your welcome sweetie, I will.

"Oh my, this is sooooo boring. Let's see who else Mom has been texting", Riley nodded in agreement. Rebecca strolled through some names before she saw Hooks name. "That pirate can text"? Rebecca asked.

Riley shrugged.

(3:15pm) Hook: Hello My Love

Riley and Rebecca fake gaged before they continued reading.

(3:33pm) Emma: Hello Captain.

(3:34pm) Hook: I miss you love, when can I see you?

(3:36pm) Emma: Soon. I promise.

(3:37pm) Hook: I can't wait. I stopped by the apartment earlier today, around three. Your father nearly kicked me out.

(3:40pm) Emma: Sorry about that. I don't think he likes you very much, just give him time.

(3:42pm) Hook: Yeah. So I hear you have been spending time with Regina.

(3:43pm) Emma: Is that a statement or a question.

(3:44pm) Hook: Emma, you cannot revolve your whole life around that woman. She is toxic everything she touch she destroys.

(4:00pm) Hook: Emma?

(4:01pm) Emma: You're wrong about her.

(4:02pm) Hook: No you are.

(4:03pm) Emma: Regina means a lot to me. She always have my back, and I will always have hers….even If she doesn't know that. I will text you later, Regina needs me.

(4:15pm) Hook: of course she does.

"I hate that old fart Becca".

"Me too Riley. I have an idea".

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to text hook. You know as Ma".

"That is a bad idea. You are going to get in sooo much trouble".

"We Riley, We. But- if we don't get caught, we won't get in trouble".

Riley sighed. Her sister is always getting her in trouble.

(10:12pm) Emma: Hi Hook

"Do you think he will answer"?

"With our hot Mamma, what do you think"? Rebecca answered.

Riley frowned, "gross!"

Rebecca felt the phone vibrate. The screen read Hook. She looked at Riley, "Let's do this.'

(10:16pm) Hook: Swan, I didn't think I would hear from you. Is everything alright.

(10:17pm) Emma: yeah, totally. I'm just hanging over here with Regina watching some movies

(10:18pm) Hook: So you would rather be "hanging" with Regina than spending time with me. I'm slightly offended Swan. We were doing so well.

(10:19pm) Emma: Please Hook. Have you seen Regina? She is a total babe. Think about it, one handed pirate, or a beautiful queen?

(10:20pm) Hook: Are you feeling okay Swan?

(10:21pm) Emma: are you Hook. Are you feeling okay? Or are you feeling alone. Regina will always come first. That's just something you will have to accept.

Riley and Rebecca laughed uncontrollably. They have to admit, they were awesome.

"Rebecca that is genius! We should start trying to get Mom and Ma to fall in love. Just help them out. They will take forever on their own".

"Wow Riley, that's is a good idea. I knew having you as a sister would come in handy one day".

"Gee Becca , Thanks a lot"! Riley replied sarcastically.

"Girls I thought I told you to go to bed? I can hear you giggling in here all the way from my bedroom". Regina opened the door this time without knocking. Rebecca hid the phone behind her back, hoping that her Mom didn't see it.

"We are sorry Mom. We were just about to go to sleep. I swear, it's just that, we are not tired. Only old people go to bed at 10".

"Oh really? You see Riley, and Rebecca, that's not entirely true, If I tell you to go to bed, you will go to bed".

"Fine Mom. We are going right now okay?"

"Thank you", Regina said with a smile and was about to leave when she heard music. "What is that"? She asked looking at the twins, they looked at each other before turning their attention to Regina

"What's what Mom"? Rebecca shrugged.

"Really Rebecca. What's behind your back?"

"Just give it to her Becca. We're caught"

Rebecca glared at her sister. "Fine" Rebecca quickly used magic to erase the messages they wrote to Hook off the phone, before walking over to her mother and hanging her Emma's phone which has stopped ringing.

"So this is what you were hiding, Emma's phone. Regina placed one hand on her hip, she looked over to Riley, What are the two of you up too?"

Riley looked down, she could never lie to her Mother. The consequence wasn't worth it. "We were –''

She was cut off by the phone ringing once again, much to Rebecca's relief.

Regina peered down at the phone and slid the ignore button. She frowned when she saw Hooks name.

Oh how she hated that pirate.

"Okay girls, I'm waiting".

"Mom", Rebecca cut in before Riley told her everything like she always does.

"We were surfing the web on Mom's phone. We were bored".

"After I instructed the two of you to go to bed? Go to bed. Not another peep from either of you". Regina turned the lights out with magic, and the girls laid down under the covers. Regina was about to say something when the phone started Ringing again.

"You have got to be kidding me". Regina shut the door.

Riley whispered to Rebecca, "That was a close one".

"You think"?

Regina stood on the outside of the twin's bedroom. She should go and give this phone back to Emma, but when would she have this opportunity again? She wants to answer the phone so badly. She knows how Hook feels about her, and he know how she feel about him. She is trying so hard to be good. But answering one little phone call isn't evil… The phone stops ringing bringing Regina from her inter battle.

Walking towards the End of the hall on her way to the stairs she decides to stop and check on Henry. She smiles as he is resting peacefully. Closing the door she begins to continue her rout down stairs. Then again, the phone rings. She groans as she looks upon the screen. Hook again?

She smiles. She answers.

"Hello Hook", in her Evil queen tone.


	14. Chapter 14: Swanqueen 3 daughters

…."Hello Hook"

"Regina? Why are you answering Emma's phone?"

"Because, Miss Swan is asleep right now. After all it is ….Late".

"Is she….Is she-"

"At my house, yes she is. Well this is fun, however I have things to tend to". With that Regina ended the call.

(The next day Breakfast)

Emma and Regina were fixing breakfast for themselves and the twins. Well, Regina was making breakfast Emma was just sitting there awkwardly. Henry was already off for school. Riley was the first to come down. She had on some blue jeans with grey calf boots, and a grey sweater.

"Good morning Mom, Good morning Ma". She gave each a hug before she sat next to Emma at the breakfast bar.

"I trust you slept well". Regina greeted her daughter. "Breakfast will be finished in a minute. Where is Rebecca"?

Riley chuckled. "She will be down in a minute".

Regina and Emma exchanged puzzled looks before Regina continued cooking.

As if on cue, Rebecca made her way down stairs.

Emma was the first to see Rebecca. "What The- "

"Emma! Please reframe from swearing in front of the children". Regina spat without turning around.

"Look at your daughter".

Regina looked towards the stairs and gasped. "Rebecca what are you wearing"?

"Do you like it Mom. It's yours. I just made it my size". Rebecca spun around slowly showing off her dress. It was one of Regina's old evil queen gowns. The black one from Henry's storybook. Everything was the same, even the hair.

"How did you get that? It was in my vault. It's highly inappropriate for you to be wearing it". Regina used magic to change Rebecca's outfit to match Riley's.

"Hey"!

"Sit down. Breakfast will be ready in a minute".

Rebecca sighed. "Mom, Riley and I was wondering If maybe we could go out for a while today. Maybe go to the park, or shop or something. We need to get out of the house".

Riley nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry kids. I can't take you out today. I have to meet Robin".

"Who's Robin"? Riley asked.

"A friend of mines. He needs help saving his wife. So the two of you will spend the day with Emma".

"Yeah girls. I have to work today so you will hang out with me at the station. Cool"? Emma questioned.

She received a shrug from both Riley and Rebecca.

(Later that day Sheriff station)

Emma instructed Riley and Rebecca to stay in the office, while she went to Granny's diner to pick up some coffee, and hot chocolate for her and the girls. She figured it would be a lot easier and quicker if she traveled alone. Also, she was hoping she would run into Hook. She hadn't heard from him since the previous morning and her text and calls she had been sending him throughout the morning had been ignored.

Riley and Rebecca sat behind Emma's desk, reading some police reports and looking through folders that had private written on the front.

After about 10 mins of snooping, Rebecca threw a folder she was scanning through on the table and groaned loudly, grabbing the attention of her sister.

"What's wrong Becca"? Riley asked

'I'm bored. Ma, and Mom are sooooo boring. They won't let us do anything fun. They expect us to sit around all day doing nothing? That's crazy".

"Well, what are you going to do about it. Tell Mom, and Ma off? Force them to let us go? I don't think that's a good idea". Riley mocked. She was reading her sister like a book. She knew she was about to do something bad, and she wanted Rebecca to get in trouble because she always did things to get them both in trouble. This time would be different. This time Rebecca will be on her own. "Hey Rebecca", Riley got up and walked towards her sisters side of the desk. Leaning down she whispered into her ears. "You know, to bad there aren't two of you, you know, like a clone. Then your clone could stay here and you could go. No one would ever know".

Rebecca perked up at her suggestion. "Riley, your right. You are like my clone. You could be me, but who would be you"?

Riley rolled her eyes. Sometimes her sister was soooo slow. "Rebecca. Think. Just last week in our magic lessons Mom, our older Mom, was teaching us how to clone objects. To make a fake, or a decoy, if you will".

"She was? You know I never listen to her during those boring lessons, ear buds Riley. Every now and then I nod".

"I know. But if you were, you would have learned how to do this. Riley waved her hand over a pencil on the desk and another pencil appeared. She demonstrated again with an empty chair in the room, creating another chair".

"Why would I want to do that"? Rebecca turned her nose up at her sister. What a show off.

Riley becoming impatient begin to yell before she remembered that she was trying to manipulate her sister. After taking a deep breathe she continued. "To do this", she waved her hand over her sister's body, who felt the magic and was about to protest, but before she could a clone of her fell right into her lap.

Rebecca stood up, causing the clone to fall on the ground.

"Riley? How is this rag doll going to help? It doesn't even know to sit up". She looked down at her clone laying on the floor. Creepy. She shuddered.

Riley used her magic to control the clone and sit her in Rebecca's empty chair. "You have to use magic to make it move". Rebecca was falling right into Riley's trap.

"How am I going to do that if I'm not here"? Rebecca paced back and forth. She has to make this work. She really wanted to leave, and be away from her mother's for a while, and find Hansel. But how? "Riley, you could stay and control the doll".

"No way Rebecca. This was totally your plan. I'm not a part of this". Riley smiled inside.

"Please Riley! I will owe you one. Just name it and you got it".

Riley pretended to struggle coming up with a conclusion, but then she finally agreed. "Okay. But you don't owe me anything. You're my sister and I want to help you. Get out of here before Ma comes back".

Rebecca gave Riley a quick hug and left. When she was gone Riley giggled to herself, this was going to be fun.

About 10 minutes after Rebecca left Emma returned.

"Hi girls sorry it took me so long. There was a disturbance and we have a visitor".

Riley turned around to see her mother carrying 3 drinks in one hand, Grumpy the dwarf in another. She chuckled.

"I'm sorry I have to do this", Emma stated. She walked Grumpy to the cell and put him inside. "A couple of hours and you may go. I have been trying hard to catch Will, and because of you he got away again"!

Emma turned away from the cell and say her daughters sitting in front of her desk. She placed the cups in the foam in front of the both of them.

Riley picked up a cup and tasted the hot chocolate. "Thanks Ma".

"You're welcomed". Unsure which twin was which, she simply decided to ignore the fact that her other daughter was just sitting there staring at a spot on the wall.

"Ma?" Grumpy asked from the cell.

Emma sighed. I would only be a matter of time before grumpy found out the truth, he was after all a part of the inner circle which surrounded her mother. "Yes, these are my future children. Riley and Rebecca. They – are just ….visiting".

"Hi", Riley greeted." I already know you. In the future you hang out with my grandma Snow a lot".

Grumpy groaned. He decided that this was one of those times where he was drunk and started hearing and seeing stuff. He just needed to sleep it off. And he did.

Riley frowned at the rudeness, but decided not to comment on it. Emma had walked around the desk and sat down, picking up her cup and sipping some of her drink while directing her attention to the now scattered brown folders all over her desk. She see that being nosey is a trait all her children seem to have. They get it from Regina, she chuckled.

Riley gave her a weird look. "Ma you know that you could have just used magic to get the drinks right? You can have anything you want with magic".

"You're not supposed to use magic. So I'm not going to do magic in your face, which would be mean. It's like having hot chocolate with Cinnamon and not offering you none", Emma joked.

Emma glanced once again at her other daughter whom still haven't moved a muscle since she arrived. She was still staring at a spot on the wall. Emma followed her daughter's line of vision to see what was so interesting, but there was nothing. Just then she received a call from Regina. Answering she quickly had her conversation.

"Hello? Yes, yes, They are fine. Okay, see you soon".

"Your Mom will be here in about 10 minutes. She is going to take you two and Henry to the movies".

Riley smiled. "Yes! I can't wait to finally do something. Isn't that great Rebecca. Riley hugged her 'sister' ". She moved slightly from the impact of the hug but once it was over she resumed her seated staring at the wall position.

That didn't go unnoticed by Emma. "What's with your sister"?

"She was thinking too hard and fried her brain". Riley joked, but when she saw that Emma wasn't laughing she added: "Nothing Ma" Under the table Riley shot some magic on the clone.

Like a robot the clone slowly turned her head towards Emma, "I'm fine Mother" slowly it turned its head back to that spot on the wall.

Emma starred in disbelief. Okay, she knew something was up. She just didn't know what. She hoped for the girls' sake they would knock it off before Regina showed up. Emma replied: "Yeah, alright"

Riley Smiled.


	15. Chapter 15: Swanqueens Daughter & Hansel

(Meanwhile Henry's School)

Rebecca sat on the arm of the school stairs as the kids exited the building. It was the end of the school day and kids were running to get home. She had been sitting there for about 5 minutes watching, until finally she spotted Henry.

"Henry!" She yelled jumping off and meeting her older brother.

"Hi, Um…"

"I'm Rebecca".

"What are you doing here? "

Rebecca and Henry walked towards a tree that sat in front of the school.

"I'm looking for Hansel. Have you seen him?"

Henry thought for a moment before he continued. "I though Mom, and Emma said – "

"Who cares what they said, Henry. Where is he?"

Just then a boy came up around the same age as Henry and Rebecca.

He put his arm on Henry's shoulders. "Henry, who is your cute friend?"

Rebecca gasped but quickly recovered. She smiled, today must be her lucky day because before her stool Hansel. She was looking for him, but instead he found her.

Henry dropped his shoulders causing Hansel's arm to slide off. Henry never really liked Hansel, because of the time him and his sister framed him for stealing even though they did have a good cause.

"I'm Rebecca, and you are?"

Henry rolled his eyes, she knew exactly who he was.

"I'm Hansel. Hey, would you like to go hang out with me sometimes?"

Rebecca smiled. All her dreams was coming true. She's had a crush on Hansel ever since the first time she saw him, even though he looked different than he does now. Rebecca giggled. "Umm…sure".

"When are you free?"

Rebecca closed the gap in between them, and tried to imitate her Mom whenever she talks to her Ma and wants her to do something. She whispered quietly, "How about now?"

Henry frowned. He stepped in between the two, causing his sister to back up. She glared at him for interrupting a perfect moment.

"Actually", Henry interrupted. "My mom wants me to meet her at the Station after school so that our family can hang out and go to the movies".

"What does that have to do with Me, and Rebecca hanging out"? Hansel asked curiously.

Henry shrugged. "She's a part of my family. My Mom would want her there".

"You do look a lot like the Evil Queen Rebecca, Now that I think about it".

"She's not evil", Rebecca frowned and shook her head.

"Hmmmm….No, she's evil alright. I had to live alone, and steal for food along with my sister for 28 years because of her. And then she tried to separate my sister and me forever. Our history with her, has not been good. She's toxic".

"Hey, don't talk about my Mom like that! She isn't evil anymore. She's changed". Henry yelled at Hansel.

"I'm sorry Henry. But your Mom sucks. Come on Rebecca", let's get out of here.

Rebecca, looked down and shook her head. Looking back up at Hansel, The boy she has crushed on for a long time, and hearing him talk so negative about her brunette mother. It broke her heart. "No Hansel. I don't want to go anywhere with you".

"Why not"? Hansel wondered what he had done.

"You've just insulted my Mom. Why on earth would I want to go anywhere with you?"

"Listen, Rebecca, Henry. Your Mom, she is a Monster. I can't forgive what she has done to me and my family. The damage is too much. She is a sick and twisted woman. I know she is your family, but in my opinion she deserves death for all she has done".

Just then Rebecca raised her hand and sent Hansel flying into the nearby tree.

Hansel gasped as he realized what just happened. Henry looked around grateful that the kids around them were too busy playing with each other to notice what was happening.

"You"! Hansel stood on his feet, gasping for air and backing up. "You're just like her, you're a monster".

Riley looked down at her hands before she raised them to wipe Hansel's memory of ever seeing her. When she was done she turned around and walked back towards the Diner. Henry followed her.

"Rebecca, are you okay? Don't listen to him, our mother is not a monster".

Rebecca stopped walking. "Henry, believe it or not. We have had this conversation before. Being The "Evil Queens" children, isn't easy. Every time, Riley and I do something wrong, we are just like our Mom. A Monster, but every time we do something good, we are like Our Ma, the savior. Truth is, I want to be just like Ma, and Mom. So I love it when people compare us to them". Rebecca held her head up high.

"Then why are you sad"?

"Because before today, I thought I was in love with Hansel. It broke my heart to hear him say bad things about Mom. Mom, was right. Boys are trouble". Rebecca chuckled although she wanted to cry. Henry didn't know how to comfort his sister so they just walked in silence back to the Station.

**_Next chapter, Regina meets up with Emma, Riley and the clone. _**


	16. Chapter 16: Swanqueen ends with a hug

(At the Station when Regina arrives)

Emma was sitting in her desk, trying to finish most of her paper work, so that her dad wouldn't have to do anything. Riley was sitting smiling out of the window, and Rebecca was still sitting there, Staring at that spot on the wall.

They heard the bell chime and in walked Charming.

"Hi Grandpa", Riley Greeted. She stood up and walked over to her grandfather to give him a hug.

"Hello", he greeted. He returned the hug.

"Emma, I'm here to take over, you may leave now".

"Thanks Dad". Emma stood up to put on her jacket, but she sat back down after it was on. "Actually, I am waiting on Regina and Henry, to meet us here. Then we are going for a movie, and some food".

"Okay, Hi" Charming greeted his other granddaughter who was sitting in the chair. When she didn't respond he just assumed she was angry about something. He walked over to the cell where grumpy was and begin having a conversation with him.

Moments later Regina walked in. "Hi Kids" she greeted as soon as she saw her two children, Riley stood up so that her mother could have a seat. Regina being the queen she was immediately sat down, but to her surprise so did Riley, who was now sitting in her lap. It took Regina a second to recover, before she continued. "Emma, has Henry arrived yet"?

Emma looked around, "No. He is not here yet". Obviously Emma thought silently.

"Well, he should be here by now. He was supposed to come straight here after school. What if something bad-"

"Relax Regina". Emma leaned across her desk and put her hand on top of Regina's. "He will be fine".

Regina smiled, "your right".

"So kids, do you know what movie you want to watch"?

Riley was the first to speak." Hmmm, I want to watch a scary movie Mom. Rebecca, what about you". Riley chuckled.

For the first time since she arrived Regina looked at Rebecca, immediately she knew something was off. When the teen did not answer it confirmed her suspicion.

Miss Swan, "what's the meaning of this". Regina asked pointing at her daughter.

Riley giggled.

"Don't ask me. She has been like that ever since I came back from getting Hot Chocolate from Grannies".

"You left my kids, alone, unsupervised! You know how dangerous It is right now for them to be alone".

"Relax Regina, it was only like 10 minutes. Geez we let Henry roam around unsupervised all the time. Half of the time we don't even know where he is. The girls will be fine. And so will Henry, stop worrying so much".

"How can I not worry Emma? This isn't even our daughter. You've been played". Regina looked over to her "daughter" who has been sitting motionless ever since she walked in the door.

"She is my daughter. And she is fine. She even told me she was".

"You mean like this?" Regina shot some magic into the clone. It looked at Emma, and said, "you're an idiot".

Soon after Regina waved her hand and the clone disappeared. Riley stood up and sat in the now empty seat next to her mother. She refused to look at them. She was trying her hardest not to burst into laughter.

Emma gasped. She didn't know. How could she know? She wasn't familiar with magic like Regina was. She just thought her daughter was being a weirdo. How could she lose their daughter and not even know? Was Riley a fake too? Regina was going to be pissed. Correction she is pissed. She looked over too Regina who was glaring at her.

"Regina, I am so sorry, I didn't know".

"Of course you didn't Miss Swan, you're an idiot. I told you not to leave them. And you did it anyhow. Next time listen to me and do as I say. Now I have to go find my daughter".

Riley watched the exchange, at first it was funny, but now it was not. This was all her fault. She didn't want her parents to fight. She decided it was up to her to resolve this.

"Mom, it wasn't Ma's fault. It was mines. Don't be such a B-"

"Excuse me young lady?" Regina interrupted.

"I was going to say a bully". Riley felt her heart beating faster.

Just then the bell chimed.

Riley felt a shock of relief, Saved by the bell she thought to herself. In walked Rebecca and Henry. Emma groaned Regina got up and gave Rebecca a hug, before she pulled away and started yelling.

"You had your mother and I worried sick about you. Where were you"?

Emma thought to herself, I wasn't worried.

Rebecca looked her mother in the eye but saw the fire behind them. She looked down at her shoes, and continued. "I'm sorry Mom. I was at Henry's school. I went to find Hansel. I thought I loved him, but he turned out to be a big jerk" , tears started streaming down her face. She looked up at her Mom.

Regina was a sucker for tears, when it came to kids, especially her own. "Aw, honey I'm sorry", Regina wiped a couple of tears away, and embraced her daughter in a hug. Moments later she started crying as well seeing her daughter so heartbroken. Henry stood there awkwardly, and Emma stood up to go hug her daughter and Regina to comfort them. Charming who stopped talking to Grumpy, once the yelling started, just stared in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. He still couldn't see his daughter with Regina. Riley smiled. Her mom's looked like a family at the moment.

Just then the bell on the door Chimed again. In walked Hook. "Emma"?


	17. Chapter 17: A Captain Swan Break up

…Just then the bell on the door Chimed and Hook walked in "Emma?".

Silence fell upon the room. Emma looked around at her family before she let go of Regina and Rebecca. "Um hi, Hook". This was a very awkward moment for everyone in the Station. Even Grumpy.

"Emma, what are you doing" he asked ignoring her greeting.

"I was just comforting-"

Wait, Emma thought to herself, I don't need to explain myself to him.

"Wait, Hook, I don't need to explain anything here. I have been calling you all this morning, and you have been ignoring me". Emma noticed all the eyes that were on them at the moment. She walked over to Hook, and motioned for them to step outside of the station, so they could have this conversation in private. Once they were outside Hook continued.

"Well, I was a little unsure what you wanted Swan"

Emma frowned at him, wondering what he was talking about.

Hook noticed the look on Emma's face and it upset him, that she believed she did nothing wrong. Getting offensive, Hook continued.

"First you start texting me about how, you would always be there for Regina, and how hot she was, and that you will always choose her over me". Hook was practically yelling.

Emma could see from the look in his eyes, that he was hurt by this. But she never sent Hook, anything like that. She knew immediately that the kids did it. She know they were not too happy about her relationship with Hook.

"Hook, Listen to me. I never sent those text, the girls must have"-

Hook interrupted her. "No Swan, you don't get to speak".

Emma was taken back by his tone, and his commands. "No Hook, you don't speak to me like that" Emma glared at Hook, and got right in his face.

"I hear Regina speak to you like this all the time, Swan. And from the looks of it, you like it. You're always with her. And not me, I have given up everything, for you".

"I never asked you to give up anything for me. And why do you bring Regina into everything, she has nothing to do with this, or us".

Hook laughed and took a step back. He was livid. "You know what Swan? I called you last night" Emma shrugged. "And guess who answered your phone? REGINA. What the bloody hell is she doing answering your phone, last at night, what are you doing sleeping over her house?"

At the moment Emma couldn't possible see what she ever saw in Hook. He was an ass hole, when she meet him, and he was still an asshole. "I am an adult Hook, I can sleep where ever I want" Emma said closing the space in between them again.

"Not while you're with me Swan. I forbid you to see Regina ever again".

"You can't tell me who I can and Cannot see" Emma couldn't believe what came through the pirates mouth.

"I can too. You're my woman, not hers. I forbid you from seeing her and that's final. A woman should stay in a woman's place. You best remember that Swan".

Emma couldn't take it anymore. All her pent up anger, just busted through. She drew back and punched Hook in the nose. The punch took Hook off guard and he reached up and felt blood pouring from his nose.

Hook gasped. "You ignorant woman, I'll teach you", He threw up his Hook and was about to strike Emma with it before Charming busted through the door and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't you dare lay a hand, or a hook on my daughter pirate? Charming punched him twice in the face knocking him out and he reached in his pockets and pulled out his hand cuffs, cuffing the pirate. When he was finished, he ran over to Emma.

"You okay sweetie?". Emma nodded her head. Still shocked by what just happened.

" I can take care of myself".

"I know". Charming hugged he and kissed her forehead. "But that's not your job. It's mine, you hit hook first, so I'm afraid I will only be able to hold him here for a little while. But don't worry, if he comes anywhere near you I will kill him".

Emma looked over to the door of the station and saw 3 sad little children, her sad children, along with Regina, who was all watching the scene. She looked at her Dad in front of her. She has had abusive boyfriends, foster Dads and foster Brothers who all thought it was okay to hit her. Of course no one had been there to protect her so she learned to protect herself. She realized she didn't have to do that anymore, she had family now. Parents, Brother, Children, even Regina. She'd never admit it out loud, but she saw the care in Regina's eyes every time she looked at her. Emma begin to cry.

"Emma" Charming asked cleaning his daughters' tears away as they fell. "Don't cry over Hook, He isn't worth it. The only man you need now is me" Charming hugged his daughter.

Emma sighed. He didn't understand. There was only one person, who could help her mend her heart right now. One woman. Emma pulled away from her father looking him in his eyes with tears still running down hers. She turned away slowly and begin making her way down the street.

"Where are you going Emma? Please don't run"

Emma turned around and looked at her children then her father. "I want my Mom". With that she continued her rout to the apartment.


	18. Chapter 18: SwanQueen Heart 2 Heart

Snow knew Emma was on her way to the Apartment thanks to warning delivered to her via text message from Charming. What she didn't expect was her daughter to come over and practically throw herself into her mother's lap. Mary Margaret was sitting on their sofa, with a book in her hand. She was going to just wait until Emma was ready to talk, instead her daughter came in and laid her head into her lap. Mary Margaret sat the book on the coffee table. She had not expected this. This was not like Emma at all. After 5 minutes of silents Mary Margaret decided she would break the silence.

"Sweetie, your father told me about what happened at the station, how are you feeling"

Emma shrugged, but after a moment she answered her mother. "Honestly Mom, I should be upset about Hook, but - but I'm not. Not really. I tried to make it work out between us, but I quess it was just never meant to be. Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Someday I will find true love, like you and Dad?"

Mary Margaret ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "Sweet heart, I think you and I both know the answer to that question".

"What do you mean?"

"Well honey, Riley and Rebecca are not here for nothing, are they?'' Emma remained silent. She was afraid to have this conversation. To think of the girls as anything more than Children whom she babysitting for a little while. Children who just so happened to be from the future. And shared the same DNA as herself. "Remember when I said that I wanted to talk to you about this situation. Do you think that now is a good time?" Snow asked.

"Well, I- " Emma was about to respond when she was cut off by banging at the door. Emma groaned. She finally had the courage to talk about this and now an interuption. Before Emma or Mary Margaret could even ask who was at the door, it flew open and in walked Regina, Along with Riley and Rebecca.

"Go sit down girls". Regina commanded as she walked into the charming residence. Emma got up from laying in her mothers lap slightly embarrassed, Mary Margaret got up to comfront the house guest.

"Regina, you are welcomed here anytime, however that does not give you the right to just barg-"

Regina silenced her by raising her hand and speaking. "I need to talk with Miss Swan".

"Well" Mary Margaret turned to look at her daughter who was still sitting on the couch, She was looking at the floor. "Do you mind coming back later. Emma has had a rough day."

"Snow I'm well aware of the events that took place at the station". Regina placed her hands on her hips and glared at Snow. "I was present when it occurred."

Mary Margaret didn't back down, especially when it came to her family. "Then you will understand when I inform you that you may NOT speak with Emma".

"I'll talk to her, Mom".

"Are you sure Emma, because if you feel-"

Emma cut her off. "I'm sure. Come alone Regina, lets have this conversation upstairs".

"Very Well". Regina followed Emma up into her bed room. Once inside Emma shut the door, and sat on the edge of her bed as she listened for Regina to say something ,anything but once she was awarded with silence Emma cleared her throat. "Regina, you wanted to speak with me?".

"Yes, Miss Swan. I wanted to come and tell you that despite what happened at the station. You handled the situation completely wrong. You allowed yourself to look weak in front of our children".

"Regina, I-"

"No Miss Swan, this is the part where you listen".

Emma grinded her teeth, this was getting old and she was growing sick of Regina treating her like she was a child.

"You have Children. You may not give up. You may not run off when something does not go your way. You must be there for them. You may have not meant to hurt them, but you did. Riley and Rebecca are upset because they think that you don't want to spend time with them. Henry is - well Henry is not upset he understands, but that does not excuse your behavior".

"Regina, when you broke up with Robin, you wrote Henry a note saying you didn't want to see him. Don't you tell me I'm not being a good mother. I just needed to clear my head and talk to someone about how I'm feeling right now, before I go completely insane. Not to mention, you and the Twins have been purposely causing conflict in my Relationship". Emma whispered Angrily.

"Don't blame that on Us Miss Swan. You didn't have to leave your children. If you wanted someone to talk to you could have talked to me. Not go running your Mother. Every time something gets to hard for you to handle you run away. Stop running Emma. I'm getting sick of it".

"Why does everything have to be about you?" Emma stood up and walked over in front of Regina, so she could 'yell' a little louder without the words traveling down stairs. "Everything that I do, offends you. Make you angry. Regina, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you yelling at me for everything. I mean it, everything. I bet if it was raining you would blame me for that as well, wouldn't you? I understand that you are mad at me about Robin, but I have done everything that I can to show you that I am sorry. Even if that meant taking your verbal abuse. I can't take it anymore. This is too much for me". Emma turned away lightly ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't deal with it all. I'm worried about you, being mad at me. I'm worried about you turning evil again, because your mad at me and killing my mother. I'm worried about Henry. I'm worried that Mary Margaret and David, will realize that they have Neal now, and don't need me, I'm worried about the twins, will they get home, Is the snow queen planing something? It's been two weeks and no sign of her. I'm suppose to be the savior". Emma chuckled as she sat back down on the comforter. "I'm no savior. I couldn't even save my own relationship with Hook". Emma started to shed a few tears. Regina saw them immediately and felt guilty. She had meant to stir the sheriff up, but she wanted the feisty Emma back. The sassy Emma. Not the Mopey, Need her Mother Emma. She thought her plan was working for a while. With a sigh is magically conjured up a tissue and sat next to Emma on the bed.

"Don't cry Emma". Regina begin to wipe Emma's tears away. Emma stiffened noticeably when the tissue made contact with her face, but Regina ignored it and continued. She knew eventually she would relax, and she was right. "If it makes you feel better Emma. I'm no longer upset with you about Robin, Nor do I have any real desire to kill your mother. Hit her the face with a water-ball, yes". Emma chuckled and Regina smiled slightly. She looked down in Emma's lap, She had her hands in her lap and they were slightly shaking. "I need to apologize to you. I have been hard on you, I promise that I will I will try to be easier on you in the future".

"Promise". Emma chuckled. She realized now how easy it was for her to forgive Regina. She didn't know why she had an urge to make the older woman happy.

Regina placed her hand on top of Emma's. "I promise, but don't think I won't reprimand you when you do something idiotic", Regina joked.

Emma rolled her eyes, but chuckled once more.

"Come on Emma, your children and I would like to spend sometime with you".


	19. Chapter 19: Swanqueen's past

Emma, Regina and the twins met up with Henry at the Dinner, after that they watched a movie at the theater. Arriving back at Regina's manor, in Regina's vehicle, the two mothers looked in the back seat of the car at their three Children. They all were fast asleep in the car. Henry leaned against the window, lightly snoring with his mouth opened. Riley leaned up against Henry's shoulder while Rebecca rested on the right window with her feet curled up on Regina's leather car seat. At the sight Emma chuckled before she whispered. "They are cute aren't they? I never thought I would be sharing more children with you".

"Nor did I Emma, but I wouldn't want to share children with anyone other than you".

Emma smiled "You really mean that?"

Regina looked Emma in the eyes before she looked in the back seat once more. She wasn't planning on saying that out loud. "Yes, despite some bad habits they have picked up from you" Regina reached back and swatted Rebecca's leg lightly, causing her to wake up. She opened her eyes to started whining.

"Ow, Mom, that hurt, what was that for?"

"Where do your feet belong?"

Rebecca groaned and rolled her eyes, as she placed her feet on the floor of the car. "Sorry Mom" she got out of the car and slammed the door shut and headed for the now opened garage to go in the back door that was unlocked. The noise from the car door woke Henry up and he groaned annoyed and opened the door to the car sliding out causing Riley to fall off his shoulders, he closed the door behind him and walked towards the house. Emma and Regina looked at each other and chuckled at their grumpy children.

"we have one left". Emma whispered to Regina.

Regina smiled and leaned in the back once more attempting to wake Riley. "Riley, sweetie it's time to wake up" she said softly. She tried rubbing the 12 year old's shoulder to get her to wake up, but she didn't move. Then she tried, gently shaking her. Nothing.

"Well, It seems she has inherited your ability to sleep through anything Miss Swan". Regina teased as she turned to look back at Emma.

Emma frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I remember when you first became sheriff. There have been so many times in which I have walked into the station, and you were sleeping at your desk".

Emma gasped at the news. She did not remember Regina walking in on her while she was taking one of her 'scheduled' naps. "Why didn't you wake me, I'm sure you would have loved to yell at me about it".

"Oh trust me I did. I tried hard to wake you, I tried screaming, shaking, a couple of times hitting and pinching. Nothing. I never said anything about it because you would have just denied it, Sidney, took a couple of pictures of you asleep but I couldn't show you those".

Emma chuckled. "I would have denied it, even the photos, which by the way must have been photo-shopped".

Regina chuckled. She wasn't sure why she was having this conversation with Emma. It seemed so...domestic. It was nice to just sit down and talk about nothing important. Not to have a care in the world at the moment. She looked into Emma's green eyes, and smiled as the blonde smiled back at her.

Emma continued "You know, if Riley is anything like me, there is only one thing that would wake her up right now".

"Food". Regina answered with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Impressed, Emma asked Regina "How did you know?"

"Oh, Miss Swan, I know a lot about you" Regina whispered dangerously low. She leaned over and into Emma's personal space. . Emma stiffed, she stopped breathing and wondered what Regina could have meant by that comment. Was she flirting with her. She honestly, didn't know for sure. But from where she sat in the front seat of the car, as close as she was to the former Mayor, she couldn't help but notice how the moon that Shined from behind Regina made her look sexy as hell. She took a moment to notice all the little things she never noticed before. She noticed the flawlessness of Regina's smooth skin. She wondered what it felt like to touch it. She noticed how Regina's hair, was so perfect. Not one strand out of place. Her eyes lowered to Regina's red covered lips. She never noticed how full, and soft they looked before. Regina smiled, and Emma could see her flawless white teeth. She loved how they looked in contrast to those red lips. She wondered what they would feel like- Emma started feeling light headed. She forgot she needed to breathe. Taking in an embarrassing amount of air, she remembered that Regina was talking to her.

"What?"

Regina looked puzzled for a moment. She saw the way Emma was looking at her. Surprisingly, she didn't mind. When she saw her staring hungrily at her lips she couldn't help but smile. "Nothing Emma". Regina leaned back in her seat. "We should go inside and check on the Children, and get this one to bed as well".

"Um, yeah". Emma jumped out her her seat and out the door, and opened the door that Henry exited out of. She dragged her daughter to the edge of the seat before she pulled her out of the car and placed her over her shoulders, grabbing her around the back of her thighs making sure she was secure over her shoulders and didn't fall. Regina exit the car as well, they walking side by side, they entered the manor, Regina closing the door behind them both.

Author's notes: Sorry, It has been a while since I have updated this story. I've been really busy with things but I'm back and will try to pick things up again.


	20. Chapter 20: SwanQueen size bed

After all the kids were asleep, Regina and Emma decided to have a drink in kitchen. Regina got up to go get two classes handing one of them to Emma. "Would you like to try some of the best Apple cider you have ever tasted".

Emma giggled. Causing Regina to giggle as well.

"Got anything stronger?".

"Miss Swan, you couldn't handle anything stronger".

Emma swallowed. She raised an eyebrow as she felt liquid making her glass heavier. "Thank-you".

Regina smiled. "You're welcomed".

"Regina, can I ask you a question, and please don't get mad at me".

Regina thought for a moment before she replied "No promises".

"Are you and Robin Hood..." Emma looked down at her glass and started using her finger to trace the rim. "...you know..."

"No I assure you I don't know". Regina sat her glass down on the coaster.

"Are you guys dating". Emma said quietly. So low, that if Regina was not staring at her she may have not heard her.

"He has a wife now, thanks to you".

Emma took a deep breathe, she continued "I know but she is basically in a coma. And he hasn't seen her in over 30 years, I see the way he looks at you Regina, he still has feelings for you".

"Robin is a man of honor. He wouldn't purposely cheat on his wife. She came back and he went back to her. I'm all alone now".

That statement made Emma feel bad. "I feel bad about that Regina, It's my fault, but at the same time I'm glad it happened".

Regina raised an eyebrow, she placed her hand on her hip. "Care to explain that before I throw you across the room, Miss Swan".

"If I had never done that, then Marian or what ever her name is would be dead right now. Then you would be with Robin Hood. Then we wouldn't have our beautiful Children. Your not alone Regina. You always have me. You always had me, every since that first time I pulled you from that burning building, and you yelled at me because I didn't do it right, at first I was just there for you because of Henry, but after a while, I was there for you, because of me. Because I didn't want to lose you. You are so much like me. I mean we are different in so many ways. But no one gets me like you do. Robin was kind of taking you away from me. You was always with him. You didn't even yell at me anymore because you were so goo gooed eyed over him".

Regina was silent for about a minute. She just stared at Emma, who was still looking at her glass and tracing the rim. "I think It's time for bed now".

Emma sighed. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut about how she felt about the older woman. She felt Regina, take the glass out of her hand, she propped her head up with her hand. Soon she heard the pang of Regina shoes go up the stairs. "Are you coming Miss Swan?"

"What?" Emma asked as she turned around to see Regina on her way up.

"It's time for bed, lets go".

"You want me to come to your room, in your bed".

Regina groaned from annoyance. "Miss Swan, we are both adults. I think we can handle a little sleepover, now lets go before I make you sleep on the sofa again. I'm sure the Twins would love that".

Emma stood up and pushed her stool back under the breakfast bar "I'm on my way".

##

Emma woke up the next day, from what she believed was the best sleep she ever had. Who knew Regina's bed was so soft. Apparently Riley and Rebecca did because now one twin was curled up under her, and the other was nearly crushing Regina. Emma looked over to the other woman who was staring at her. "Good morning" Emma greeted quietly to Regina trying not to wake the girls up.

"Good-morning" Regina replied. "I thought you would never wake up. I tried to go and make breakfast but every time I move Rebecca pins me down again, but since your awake you can go make breakfast, I'm assuming you know how to cook?"

Emma looked away from the older woman, "Um yeah"

##

"Oh no, Oh no, Please stop". Emma whispered angrily as she used a towel to try and fan away the dark smoke that was now threatening to choke her. The frying pan that she was using to scramble eggs in caught on fire about 5 mins ago and she was still trying to put the fire out, at the same time trying to keep the smoke from traveling to the smoke detector as well as upstairs where her family was sleeping peacefully. Panic started to fill her whole body, she grabbed a cup and filled it with water as she threw it on the stove. It only seemed to make the fire angrier because it only got bigger. "You have Gots to be kidding me". She went back to faning the flams with one hand as she reached for her phone with the other. She went through her contacts and found her mothers number. She groaned as she was greeted with her answering machine.

"Okay Emma, you can do this". She tried to use her magic to make the fire disappear. It worked, a little too well because now the stove was gone as well. "Oh no!, Oh no! fuck. Regina is going to kill me".

"Hey Ma". Henry greeted as he walked down the stairs, causing Emma to jump.

"You scared me, what are you doing down here?"

"I came to grab a glass of water, where is Mom? She usually is up by now making breakf- where is the stove?"

"I can't explain right now Henry, Look your mother is going to be pissed when she finds out that her stove is missing. And we have no breakfast. I'm going to Grannies. I need you to stay here and make sure that your mother does not see that the stove is missing".

"Okay, but hurry up. I don't want to get in trouble, and neither do you".

"You got it". With that Emma picked up her red leather jacket and headed out the door.


	21. Chapter 21: SwanQueen Missing Stove

Emma rushed into granny's diner. "Ruby, I need breakfast for my entire family". She spoke quickly to the waitress who was currently taking another customer's order.

Without turning around Ruby answered. "For you, your parents and your...brother? is Henry eating as well?". Ruby continued to listen to the other customer as they ordered and wrote everything down.

"Um, No, actually, for me, Henry, Riley, Rebecca, and umm, Regina".

"Regina?" Ruby asked as she turned to face Emma.

"Yeah, I'm sure my Mother told you about Riley and Rebecca and whom their mother, other mother is".

Ruby nodded her head. "She did".

"So, can you fix us something to go? I'm kind-of in a hurry and I need to get back before everyone wakes up".

"Your going to pretend you cooked it aren't you? Your mother told me that you were a horrible cook".

Emma looked offended. She placed her hand over her heart and responded. "She told you that?"

Damn Ruby thought to herself. "Um, maybe it was someone else, Look, I know just what to order you, sit down and relax for a while, I will be right back with your order". And with that Ruby disappeared into the kitchen.

Emma sat down in the booth as she reached for her phone in her back pocket. She strolled through some numbers and she found the local appliance store. She pressed send, and after a couple of rings later she was greeted.

_"Hello, you have reached Storybrooke's one and only appliance store, this is Marcie, How may I help you?"_

"Hi Marcie, this is Emma. I need a new stove delivered to the mayor's, I mean, Regina's residence, Do you know which kind she has, or had".

_"I can look it up, it is in our system, I can tell you every appliance in anyone's home. Okay, I pulled it up, and Miss Mills has model fh132, it costs $3,245 I can have it delivered there in about 2 hours. How will you be paying for this?"_

"Umm, just bill my Mom, she recently told someone I was a horrible cook, I'm sure she will be happy to buy me a stove".

_"Alright Emma, we will get right on it". _

"Thanks a lot". With that Emma hung up the phone. For once she was grateful that she was one of the people that everyone in the town knew. If only everything was this simple she sighed to herself.

"Emma".

Emma turned around when she heard her name. She saw Ruby was handing her a plastic bag full with white food containers. "Oh, Thanks Rubes", she said as she grabbed the bag from Ruby.

"Your welcomed".

"I just talked to my Mom, and she said just bill her for the food, next time you see her".

Ruby raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Alright".

##

Regina descended the stairs, it had been a while since the sheriff went downstairs to begin cooking breakfast. She did not smell the usual smell that comes from brewing coffee, or scrambled eggs, she was sure Emma would at least made bacon, every since she came into the town, Henry insisted on having it almost every morning. She had settled for turkey bacon instead of pork. Regina noticed Henry sitting in front of the breakfast bar, he was glancing at the clock on the wall every few seconds, and looking out of the window. Regina looked around him, to see what Emma was doing, but instead she saw nothing. No, Emma, and no- where the hell was her stove?!

"Henry, where is Miss Swan, and where is My stove"?

Henry nearly jumped out of his seat , frightened from his mothers sudden appearance. Henry looked from his mom, to the now empty spot between a counter and a refrigerator.

"What stove Mom?"

"Really Henry, I think you know what is going on. I know you do, so unless you want to go down with Miss Swan, you better spill".

"Mom, I don't know what happened to the stove. Emma did something with it. She said she was going to get food, she told me to make sure that you did not find out". Henry looked down at his socks, he was sad that her failed. Regina saw this too, and she smiled.

"Listen Henry, we can pretend that I don't know, at least for a little while. Lets allow Emma to confess what happened, before I confront her about it, deal?"

"Okay Mom, but please don't be to hard on her".

Regina did not answer she just smiled.

##

Emma arrived back to Regina's home. She was greeted by Henry as soon as she walked in the door. "Ma, Mom know you went to Granny's she is waiting for you in the Dining room. She said there is more room in there for everyone".

"Okay, do she know about, you know..."

Henry shook his head. He didn't want to speak just encase this was one of those days where her "superpower" worked. He wasn't so sure anymore she even had a superpower.

"Okay", Emma picked the giant plastic bag up higher, just encase it decided to tear some where. Emma followed Henry into the Dining room, Regina greeted her.

"Hello again Emma".

"Hi". She said awkwardly. "Is the Uh, girls still asleep?"

"No, they will be done soon, I told them to wash up before they came to breakfast".

"Okay, Well Ruby ordered for us, so I'm not sure what is in here".

"Hmmm.."Regina hummed as she grabbed for the bag ripping it apart. Henry stood by nervously. Regina opened one of the plates, she couldn't eat out of styrofoam, Nor would she allow her children to. "Oh dear, these simply won't do. I'm going into the kitchen to get us proper dinnerware". Regina started walking into the kitchen, but before she could Emma intervened. "NO! Regina".

Regina turned to look at Emma.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Regina asked.

"No, it's just that, I think I heard Rebecca calling you from upstairs".

"You can't tell them apart when they are physically in front of you, you expect me to believe you can tell them apart when they are upstairs?" Regina knew the girls did not call her, but she went up anyway to entertain Emma. "Be a dear and grab some proper plates and silverware".

"No problem". Emma rushed into the kitchen to do as she was told, she tried to grab as much as she could and nearly dropped one of Regina's plates so she decided to make two trips. When she was done bring everything into the dining room, she enlisted Henry's help to set everything up. She placed the food into proper serving bowls and trays, while Henry placed the plates and silverware. "You know Ma, I really like this".

"What, setting tables?" Emma frowned.

"No, us being a family, Its nice not having to choose between you two".

Emma smiled at Henry, her head snapped to attention as she heard arguing coming down the stairs.

"Riley your just mad because I look better in this outfit than you ever could".

"You look completely and utterly ridiculous. I am not Mad, or jealous, I'm just saying you look like you are about to go and rob a bank or something".

Emma looked up at the girls who were in another fight, from what she heard so far it must have been over what Rebecca had on. For the first time since they have arrived, they had on different outfits. Riley had on a white turtle neck sweater, with white leggings and a pleated plaid skirt that came half way to up her thighs, with brown snow-boots. Meanwhile, Rebecca had on black leggings, a black turtle neck and black snow boots, Along with a black beanie.

"Mom, tell Riley to shut-up about what I choose to wear. I am in mourning, I lost the love of my life".

"Riley don't tease your sister. She can wear what she likes, but she best take that hat off in my house".

Rebecca glared at Riley before she snapped her fingers and her beanie disappeared. She took a seat next to where Henry was sitting. "Don't even think about sitting next to me Riley. I don't someone as lame as you next to me".

"Why couldn't I have been a single baby instead of a twin. Mom, this is your fault".

Both twins now glaring at Regina. Regina raised an eyebrow as she looked between the two girls.

"How is that my fault?"

"Someone has to be the blame. Maybe if we knew who was older, there could be someone who was superior between the two of us" Rebecca said, pointing at both her and Riley.

"I'm clearly superior, I am more intelligent, better at magic, and I'm prettier. Riley replied flicking her hair back.

"Why don't you know who is older?" Emma asked the twins.

"Mom said that she wouldn't tell us because she didn't want us fighting about that" Rebecca said angrily at both her mothers. "Riley, you are not better at magic than me. You just know more of the boring stuff, the useless crap that Mom forces us to listen to".

"It's not useless". Regina entered the conversation, or rather the arguement for the first time. She did not want to be pulled into a 12 year olds shouting match.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Please, even Ma said most of the stuff is boring".

"I did not say that. I have never said that". Emma spoke.

"Not yet". Riley corrected.

"Well, I'm sure I didn't mean it".

"Mom, teaches us that so that we can be as powerful as her and Ma put together".

"I could beat you at a magic war battle right now, Riley".

"There will be no magic, war battles in this house". Regina added, wondering exactly what that insisted of.

"Cool!" Henry spoke for the first time since his sisters entered the dining room. Riley and Rebecca ignored Regina. They glared at each other from across the table.

"Bring it!" Riley spat.

Rebecca pointed at her sister and turned her blue. Emma chuckled causing Regina to glare at her.

"Oh, you know blue isn't one of my colors".

Rebecca crossed her arms, waiting on her sisters next move.

Riley pointed at Rebecca and she grew a tail.

"You did not just give me a tail".

"Your going to get a pair of ears to match it if you don't do something about this". Riley looked down at her body, that was blue, her skin was blue, it looked like she was painted.

"ENOUGH!" Regina screamed.

Everyone in the room grew quiet, even if they were not talking.

"Everyone sit down. Now your mother went and brought us this delicious food from Granny's diner, and we are about to enjoy it. No more fighting, you two. And when I tell you no, or not to do something, do not ignore me and think there will be no consequences, Your not to old for a spanking".

Emma chuckled under her breathe. Yeah they kind-of are, Emma thought to herself. She allowed her self a little chuckle, but a quick glance from Regina and she stopped. "Your mother's right. No more fighting girls. There was a no magic rule, which will resume right after you turn each other back". Emma looked at the girls and when they didn't move, she said more firmly, "NOW!".

They immediately pointed at each other and reversed the spell they put on each other.

"Great, now that, that is settled, let's eat shall we?" Regina smiled brightly, as she grabbed a piece of toast. Everyone at the table started making their plates as well. "Oh wait. Rebecca could you be a dear and go into the kitchen and grab some orange juice from the Refrigerator".

"Yes, Mom". Rebecca got up from the table and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later she returned with the Orange Juice. Sitting it on the table she thought now was a good time to ask. "Hey Mom, what happened to the Sto-"

"Hey, let's eat, I'm starving". Emma interrupted.

Regina chuckled, and glanced at Henry who was smiling back at her. Regina resumed eating her food. After biting into the toast she placed it on her plate and waved her hand over the entire table reheating the food.

"I thought we couldn't use magic anymore?" Rebecca said dryly.

"You and your sister may not use magic, unless I or your Mother give you permission. And please for your sake, don't let me catch you using it without permission. I however, can use magic, and so can Emma. She even used it this morning. Miss Swan, would you like to tell me about what happened to my stove?"

"You know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>

**Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews. This story just reached 200 followers, which I am excited about. I've decided as a reward I would upload this story today. Can you all please tell me what you think about the story so far, and if you would like me to continue, and what you would like to see. I'm not promising I would use it but I'm open to story suggestions : ) Thanks and I hope you all will have a wonderful Christmas!**


	22. Chapter 22: Swanqueen in action

**Hey Guy's Please Enjoy this Chapter. I am super excited about 200****+ Followers this story Has. Plus I am Happy about all the good reviews I have read on the last chapter. The positive reviews are how I know you guys are actually enjoying the story. I listened to some of the suggestions as well, I added a little action, A possessive Regina, and a longer chapter. Your welcomed :) Hope you had a great Christmas and a Happy New year! Muah! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You know?"<p>

"Of course I know dear, Seriously Emma, did you really think I wouldn't notice. And you even tried to drag poor Henry in your scheme".

Emma looked over at Henry who was starring at his plate in front of him, not wanting to make eye contact with his blonde mother. "It wasn't a scheme Regina, it was an accident. The stove caught on fire, and I tried to stop it, but it got bigger and then poof, it was gone". Emma shrugged. The twins giggled. Regina starred at Emma wondering what she should do. "It was an accident, and I'm sorry".

Regina was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Very well, Miss Swan, but you owe me for this later".

"Ewww..." The twins stated simultaneously, while giggling. Regina raised an eyebrow looking between her two daughters.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Is there something funny?"

"Mom" Rebecca began. "We know what you mean when you say to Mom, "you owe me for this later" " Rebecca mocked in the best impersonation of her mother.

"Yeah mom, we are not dumb". Riley added, with an eye roll that was so Regina.

"I assure you, you do not know what I mean, I was simply informing your mother that she would be replacing me stove". Regina answered glaring at the two trouble makers.

"Oh, well, back home when you say that, you and Ma quickly excuse yourselves and head up stairs to your bed-"Riley stated but was cut off before she could finish by Emma.

"Okay, that's enough, no need to explain further". Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me, Emma thought to herself. "Regina, I've got that covered. You see, I've already brought you a replacement stove. It's on it's way, It will be here sometime today".

"Oh really, It better not be some cheap replacement".

"It's exactly the same one, only the best for you my queen". Emma mocked. "You will also be pleased to know, that I charged my mother for the stove, as well as the installation, A little extra gift from me".

"Well". Regina stated, she had to admit she was impressed. The only thing that could make this better was seeing Snow White's face when she got the bill.

"Ohhhh...Ma, you are going to be in so much trouble when Grandma find out what you did". Riley stated.

"Yeah, for once I agree with Riley". Rebecca added.

"Me too". Henry added as well.

Emma looked at her three children and then at Regina. Well, it's better to have her mother mad at her, than Regina she thought. "Well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it, she deserved it anyhow".

Regina smiled at Emma, she couldn't be more proud. "Well, I think we should go over today's schedule".

"There's a schedule" Emma asked confused.

"Yes, now listen up". Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's bossy nature. "Rebecca, will be going with me today. I have to visit Snow, and go over a few things with her, and help her become better at her job, she can't even run a town, how on earth was she going to run an entire kingdom is beyond me".

"Why do I have to go with you? I want to go with Ma". Rebecca glared at Regina crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I'm your mother and I own you. And because you are sneaky and a mini, well me. I'm keeping my eye on you, your coming with me and that's final, understood?".

Rebecca knew she wouldn't win this battle. She really did want to go with her other Mother Emma, Emma was more fun, and let her get away with everything, unlike Regina who was basically a dictator. "Yes Ma'am" Rebecca answered dryly.

"Very good. Riley, you will go to work with Emma today, and I expect you to be behave. No magic, understand?"

"Yes".

"Henry, Charming is coming over to stay with you today".

"I don't need a sitter Mom".

"I know Henry, don't think of him as a sitter. I just don't want you alone while the Snow Queen is lurking around. We haven't heard anything from her in a while, but that wall is still up, so she is here somewhere. You idiot grandfather will protect you". Henry nodded, he knew it would be no good to argue with his mother.

"Okay, lets finish breakfast, and after we are done for the day we will come back here and have dinner. Sounds good?"

"yeah..." everyone mumbled some form of agreement before they went on eating their food.

* * *

><p>(Emma and Riley at the station later that day)<p>

"Ma, I'm bored". Riley sat in her seat next to Emma mimicking the same position she was in with her feat on the desk and her hands behind her head leaning back in the large chair. Riley looked over to her mother when she got no response and realized that she was a sleep. This was going to be a long and boring day. She realized now that her Mom, was right when she took Rebecca with her, because she was sure her sister would have been long gone by now.

(Regina and Rebecca entering Snow's office)

"Hi Grandma" Rebecca announced as she and her mother entered the Mayor's office. Rebecca was ver familiar with this old building. She wasn't sure if she should tell her Mother or not that her Grandma resigned as mayor and that she was now mayor once again. Nope, her mother didn't deserve to know.

Snow turned around. She was holding Neal. "Oh, hello, Regina, hello..."

"Rebecca". Regina answered for her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you from your sister yet".

"Don't worry Grandma, Ma doesn't either. She just say "hey you", or throw something at our head to get our attention".

"She does what?" Regina asked furiously. When she got home she was going to fix that little problem.

"Chill Mom, geez, It's no big deal. Grandma, let me explain something to you. I am Rebecca, you can tell because, I am the cute one, Riley is just my annoyingly dopey sister". Regina rolled her eyes. "Aww, Hi uncle NEAL, can I hold him?"

"Ummm, sure, just hold under his head". Snow passed her granddaughter her baby.

"Hey Uncle Neal, so we meet again". Rebecca bounced him as she walked around the office with the baby. "You a lot smaller than I remember. Serves you right. You think that just because you bigger than Riley and I in the future you can just push us around and bully us, step on our toys, steal or juice". Neal giggled at the strange girl holding him, "You do realize that I can crush you now, you helpless little baby. You-"

"Okay". Snow said in her rushed happy voice. "I will take the baby away from you now, he needs a nap anyway. Oh boy, we have a mini Regina on our hand don't we?".

Regina was about to scold Rebecca for her behavior towards the baby, but when she heard what Snow said she saw red. "What so ever do you mean by that Snow?"

"She looks like you, she acts like you". Snow stated the facts. "I'm not saying that as a bad thing. I would love my grandchildren even if they were evil like Gold".

"So you are saying that Rebecca is evil, like me". Regina questioned. Rebecca smirked.

"I never said that".

"But it was implied".

"No it wasn't. In all honestly, I don't think your evil. Obviously. I would never allow you anywhere near my daughter if I thought you were evil".

"And what do you mean by that Snow?"

"Simply, that I wouldn't allow you to be with my daughter, my Emma if you were evil. Anything that goes on between the two of you, is because I allow it".

"Let me make one thing clear". Regina glared with anger at the other woman from across the room, the only reason she was not in her face is because a baby was in the other woman's arms, and her daughter was in the room as well. "Emma is mine. There is nothing you or anyone else can do to keep me away from what belongs to me".

"My daughter is not property Regina". Snow felt her anger increasing. How dare Regina? "And since when is Emma yours, the two of you are not even together yet, Emma is with Hook".

"Like, hell she is Snow. That relationship is over. How could you even say a thing like that, after what he did, have you lost your mind. Do you not realize, that your husband wants to kill him. I want to kill him". Rebecca smiled at her mother. She was now happy her mother was making her accompany her.

"I just thought maybe they could work it out. I just want MY Emma to be happy".

"She is happy Snow, will be happy. With me. It's clear as day that she will be happy with me. The evidence is right here". Regina pointed to her daughter.

"Hi, Grandma".

"Maybe we should finish this conversation later, we have some differences and I want to think about this more". Snow answered not wanting to argue in front of her granddaughter any longer. Lets just discuss business". Snow turned to place Neal in his baby carrier.

"This is not over Snow". Regina turned to face her daughter. "Go sit down in the lobby darling. I will be out in a few. Please just stay there and don't wonder off". Rebecca wanted to beg to stay but she knew her mother was in one of her moods, so she just nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>(Emma and Riley at the station)<p>

Riley sat bored as she watched her mother sleep. She didn't know why Rebecca wanted this job when they were older. It was so boring. The phone in the office ranged loudly causing Emma to jump up like she wasn't asleep in the first place. She grabbed the phone so fast it didn't even have time finish the first ring. Sheriffs office, Emma Swan speaking. Emma listened as she pulled out a sticky note and wrote down a name, as soon as she was done, she spoke quickly, "I will be right over". and hung up the phone.

"Come on kid, we have to go". She and Riley exited the office quickly and was into the cruiser.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a problem at the drunken clam, a fight just broke out".

"I can't go into a bar Ma, Mom will kill you".

"Your Mom, doesn't have to know, and I she will kill me, then bring me back to life, and kill me again if I leave you alone. I will feel better if you are with me. You your brother and your sister mean the world to me, I won't let anything happen to you".

Riley smiled back at her Mother. "I know".

Soon they were pulling in front of the drunken clam. Emma got out and was soon running into the bar, Riley right behind her.

Emma and Riley stopped when they entered the building. Emma saw who was fighting and grabbed her gun, as she was doing that her cell phone dropped on the floor but she didn't notice that. Riley silently bent down and picked it up and ran outside.

"Hey put him down" Emma yelled at the Snow Queen.

"Why my dear sister, He hurt you did he not, we are family Emma, you and I, don't you see, family must stick together?"

"You are not my family". Emma walked closer to the snow queen. She did not want to hurt her but she would, if she had to. She noticed Hook was gasping for air.

"But I am, take a trip with me, I was waiting until our other sister arrived but, I will feel better if you are with me, I can't let anything bad happen to you". The snow queen grabbed Emma by the neck causing her to drop her gun, it went off but luckily no one got hit by the stray bullet. Emma started gasping for air, and trying to remove the invisible bonds that held her.

"Let her go!" she heard someone yell from behind her. She knew who it was when the Snow Queen was sent flying into the wall. She fell to the ground as she felt Regina helping her up.

"Are you okay, Emma?"

"I'm fine". She felt the twins hug her, as she hugged them back. "How?"

"Riley called me". Regina answered her question.

Emma nodded. The snow queen stood up, like she was not just slammed into the wall. "Emma I'm disappointed in you".

"Leave everyone alone you crazy bitch, leave this town".

"I can't do that, we are sisters, and now you must come with me. She turned her head to the side, Rumple?"

Gold walked slowly from the back of the bar. When the Snow Queen grabbed Emma again, and she started floating towards her, Regina used a blast of her magic and tried to blast the snow queen again, but Rumble blocked Regina's magic, and then he started choking her.

"NO!" The twins cried. They looked at each other before they nodded at one another and took each others hand. They used their combined magic and a large white light illuminated from them, The Snow Queen gasped at them, as well as Mr. Gold. He had not seen magic that strong in since, well never, but he couldn't look admirably at it as it soon reached him and he flew back into the wall. "Now!" The twins used a spell to freeze everyone in the room except them and their mothers. They grabbed unto their Mothers who were shocked at what just happened and teleported them to the Mansion.

* * *

><p>"This is not good Regina, what are we going to do? Where is Henry, Oh my God, is he alright? The Crazy Snow bitch is after me, and now Gold know about the girls, what are we going to do?".<p>

"We need to call our future selves, Regina used magic to conjure up the phone she hid from the girls, she knew they have been looking for it. She waited until it powered on, all the while, Emma leaning over her shoulders starring at the device. Once it was on, Regina looked for the last dialed number, and pressed Send. It didn't rang one full time before Regina heard her voice over the other end of the phone.

"Hello? Guys, you were not suppose to call until a week, it hasn't even been three days yet. I told you Not to call and reserve the battery life-"

Regina interrupted her older self "Listen we ran into a problem. The Ice Queen, she appeared today, and she tried to take Emma because Hook attacked her yesterday, and she said she needed to keep her safe, then she called in Rumple and he tried to kill me, then the girls used magic to save us, we don't know what to do, but we know that we are not safe right now, none of us".

"That's not right, What have you done? That's not how the story is suppose to go, something isn't right. What do you mean Hook attacked Emma? They are suppose to be still together and confused thinking they lov- I can't even finish that sentence. Is the girls alright? Is Emma alright?"

"We are fine Mommy" They both said together into the phone. We miss you and we love you". Riley added. "Sorry we used magic without permission mom".

"It's okay my babies, you did fine. I want to talk to your mothers alone, okay. It's important that I do, I don't want you to worry okay, they will take care of you. I love you". Older Regina said over the phone. "Wait", they heard another voice on the phone.

"MA!" The said excitedly.

"Hi swans. I miss you both. I love you too. Did you kick that Snow Queen's ass for me today".

"We did Ma, you would have been so proud".

"I am. We love you. Do what your Mom says let us chat with our younger not as attractive as us selves".

The girls giggled. "Okay Ma". With that they walked off.

"Okay, you two need to get the girls and leave now". Older Regina said over the phone.

"Two problems with that dear. One, Henry is not here, he is off with that idiot charming somewhere. I've called an no answer. Idiot Snow said they went to the stables. The second problem is the gigantic ice barrier that is keeping everyone in".

Regina, I know you don't want to do this, but you will have to leave Henry, you need to leave NOW. Henry is safe. Gold will protect him with his life, and the little sick and twisted woman is not allowed to touch him or Belle. Plus Snow and Charming will never let anything happen to Henry. You are not safe, Gold wants to put you and the girls in his little magic hat and kill you. Know that he has seen the girls, he will want their power and will try to kill them just to get it, you know he will. Emma is not safe either. The snow queen will not kill her, but she has magic and Gold wants that as well. Now hurry and go. The twins and the both of you are strong enough to break the barrier, but only for a little while, only enough for you to break through. Take your cell phone. When we find a way to make it to Story Brooke we will call you and erase everyone's memories from the time the twins arrived so that the Timeline will go as it should. You must go now. We will be in touch. I love you Emma". "And I you Regina". With that the line went dead and the two older women were gone.

"What do we do now Regina?"

"Now we pack and get the hell out of storybrooke, but first we find Henry, I'm not leaving my son here, I don't care what I say".

Emma nodded her head in agreement and they ran upstairs to pack.


	23. Chapter 23: Swan, Queen's say bye

"Girls are you ready?" Regina called from the bottom of the stairs. She waited there with two gigantic suitcases full of her items. Emma was the quicker of the two to pack her things, considering she had not yet unpacked her bag, as Regina instructed her to when she first arrived. Which turned out to be a good thing, because she was able to pack Henry's. The twins had no items, they simply used magic to conjure up their clothes since they had been there, there was a "no magic rule", but Regina decided to overlook it when the twins used it for clothing themselves, and she always thought that their outfits were adorable. They insisted that the matching outfits were an annoying coincidence, however she was not convinced. They would have to do some shopping outside of Storybrooke, as they did not have time to do it now.

"We are ready Mom", the twins came down the stairs, they each had a bag of random things from the house, such as toothbrushes, toothpaste, laptops, a flatiron along with many other things they thought they may need, behind them followed Emma who had two bags thrown over her shoulder. One belonged to her, and the other one was Henry's.

"Let's go". Regina instructed. They all hurried outside, the twins jumped in the back of Regina's car while the Emma helped Regina pack everything into the back of the car. Well, it was more like Regina standing there instructing Emma on the proper way to store the luggage. Emma rolled her eyes at "her Majesty". She would never admit it, but she would rather have annoying, bossy Regina than the Regina that ignored her, like she was during that whole Robin and Marian incident.

Once they were all inside, Regina started the car and headed for the stables. Once they arrived at the Stables they all rushed out, Henry and David were at the stables brushing the horses. Henry was the first to see the group rushing towards them. "Hey Moms, Hi Riley and Rebecca". This grabbed David's attention and he walked alone Henry to meet the small crowd. He could tell something was up, he just didn't know what. "What's going on guys, is everything okay? Emma are you hurt?"

"Dad" Emma cut him off. "We have a problem. The snow queen attacked me, and Gold attached Regina and the girls. We have to leave Storybrooke. Regina and I-" Emma pointed at herself and Regina… "…came to pick up Henry, we are not safe here".

"I'm sorry Emma, you lost me. Why do you have to leave? You're Mother and I can protect you, all of you". Regina scuffed in the background. Self-righteous Charming, thinking he can fix everything again.

"Yeah, Mom. We can protect you". Henry spoke up. "Grandpa have been teaching me how to be a knight. I don't want to be useless anymore, I want to be a hero like you guys" he said to Emma and Regina. "I'm not running, Storybrooke is my home".

"You can't protect us dad". Emma quickly spoke, her father and Henry did not realize the seriousness, of this situation. "Henry, we don't have time to argue with you about this. You are not useless, never have been, but if you want to be a hero, you need to come with us. We need to leave Storybrooke now, we will come back. It's dangerous for us here".

"I'm sorry Mom…but, I'm not going". Henry backed up and stood beside his grandfather. "I cannot leave the rest of Storybrooke alone to get hurt by the Snowqueen".

Emma looked at Regina for help. She came quickly to her rescue. "Henry, we need you. The rest of Storybrooke will be fine, as long as they don't have magic they will be safe from Gold, and as long as they are not Emma, they will be safe from that Snow Bitch". Behind her, she could hear the twins giggling at her choice of words.

"If that is true Mom, then I will be fine. Why do I have to leave?" Henry questioned.

"Why does Gold want to harm people who have magic? What does the Snow queen want with my daughter?" David questioned.

"I don't have time for this….Charming, if you want more answers Snow will explain everything, I was not joking when I told you that we have to leave NOW! Gold and The snow queen is after us. I'm sure they are at the mansion right now, looking for us, and I'm sure their next stop will be here, at the stables. Henry, I don't have time to argue with you, your stuff is in the car, let's go. NOW".

Regina, Emma and the twins all turned on their rout to car, expecting Henry to follow.

"No". Henry stated, still standing next to an opened mouth David. David was shocked. "I'm sorry Mom, but I'm staying, I will be fine, I am going to be a hero this time, and I am going to make sure that the four of you, get out because you guys are the ones who are in need of a hero. Not me. You".

"Dude". Rebecca spoke for the first time since they arrived to the stables. "You need to stop, we need to leave NOW. I can feel magic approaching. Magic that does not belong to either of us. We are in some deep shit". Riley nodded her head in agreement, she could feel the magic approaching as well.

"Then you better go on then. Grandpa and I are going to warn the fairies, since they have magic as well, and then we are going to tell the rest of Storybrooke, what is going on. And make sure Grandma is okay".

"Henry is right". Charming spoke up. "You need to go now. I am coming along to make sure that you make it across safely. Girls, which way do you feel the magic coming from?" The twins both pointed behind them, the way in which they came into the stables. "Okay, Henry, go to through the woods. Take my horse. And warn the fairies that they need to hide, lay low for a while. Tell the dwarves to protect them at all cost. And then I will meet you back at the apartment, and we will talk about what to do from there". Henry nodded his head, and headed to do as his grandfather instructed.

"Wait". Regina called out. Henry turned around to look at his mother.

"What is it Mom. I need to do this. I'm sorry, but I'm staying".

Regina looked at the ground. "I know, it's just that, I am going to miss you. You are the most important young man in my life. Please come give me a hug".

"Yeah Kid", Emma added.

Henry ran up and threw his arms around his mothers. "I love you both, please take care of my little sisters out there". Riley and Rebecca, joined in on the hug. Seconds later, Henry pulled away, and gave them one final look, and headed off.

"Come on, I need to get you guys to safety". Charming past Regina and Emma and grabbed the twins by the shoulders and pulled them towards the car. He would die, before he let his family get hurt.

Emma looked at Regina's face. She was crying. She watched her little boy, leave her once again. Emma slide her hand into Regina's. "I know you are sad, but we can, and will, call him every day, and this is just temporary. I promise, he will be okay". Emma reached up and wiped her tears away before she gave her a small hug.

Charming watched from the car as his daughter hugged his once greatest enemy, he promised himself from this day forward that he was going to be there for Regina as well. And not just because she was Henry's other mother, but because she was family. And family always found each other.

They all arrived at the boarder safely. That was not the problem. The problem was getting through the boarder, to the other side. The girls got into the boarder just fine, on their first night her, but they were not able to get out. Everyone got out of car, and ran up to the boarder, it was super hard, and super cold.

"We are all going to need to work together to get on the other side of this wall". Regina instructed. "Emma you keep watch and make let me know the moment you see either one of them. David, you do the same".

Emma rolled her eyes, as she and her father stood facing each side of the road so that they could see if Gold or the Snow Queen came from the woods that was on both sides of the road. It didn't take long for them to spot them because they appeared in a cloud of smoke right in front of Emma.

"Ummm….Regina, they are here".

"Why yes, dear sister. We have united with each other once again". The snow queen smiled at Emma.

"What a weirdo". Rebecca whispered to Riley.

"Go away! Leave me alone". Emma yelled at the other blonde woman.

"We can't do that dearie". Gold added.

"Why do want to run away from me Emma. We are family. These people will never understand you, like I do. I know you. I know you better than you know yourself. You need to come with me".

"I'm not going anywhere with you. And you-"Emma pointed at Gold. "You will stay away from my family".

"How about we make a deal, dearie".

"I don't make deals with you anymore".

"Just here me out. You let me have Regina, and I will leave everyone else in this town alone, I won't even bother your children. Henry is safe. He is my Grandson, I promised my son I will always watch after him, but these two. I don't like them. They are two powerful. They must be destroyed. But if I get Regina, I can take her power, and add it to my own, and finally, I will have enough power to most powerful".

"No deal, How about I kill you".

"You can't. I'm the dark one. You can't kill me". Gold stalked closer to Emma, but before he could get even a foot further, David stepped in front of him.

"Back away from my daughter, Imp".

"Why, I'm shocked at you Charming. I would have guessed that you would have loved to finally get rid of Regina. Think of all the pain, she has caused you and your family".

"She is family".

"Enough of this". A voice came from behind all the adults and they all looked towards the twins. Riley Added. "You ready Rebecca?" They grabbed each other's hands and repeated the sleeping spell they used at the bar. Again like before it worked.

"Mom". Rebecca spoke, when Gold and the Snow Queen was on the ground. "I can't believe they showed up again. He talks to much, if I was him, I would have just stole your powers, with a sneak attack, but, we need to hurry. I can feel the spell wearing off, we have about 5 minutes".

"5 minutes?" Emma asked.

"Yes Ma, It uses a lot of Energy okay. The spell is not like Mom's poisoned apples, it's only temporary, remember what I said about that whole talking thing. We now have 4 minutes". Rebecca insisted.

Riley, Rebecca, and Regina all put their hands up to towards the wall, to take it down temporarily. They tried but it didn't work. The spell was too strong. The stupid Snow queen spell was stronger that the three of them.

"Emma, hurry up, we need your help". Regina spoke.

"My help, I can't do this, I don't know how to use magic that well, I'm still learning".

"Yes you can. Stop arguing with me, get over here now. We have moved the moon together we can do this". Regina argued.

"3 Minutes". Riley replied looking at her watch.

"You can do it Emma". David pushed Emma into position next to Regina, he kissed her on the cheek, and said goodbye to everyone. He needed hide, if Emma and Regina was gone when the two woke up, they surly would try and harm him. Emma held her hands up and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on using her magic.

"What are you doing?" Regina Snapped.

"Magic".

"Open your eye's Emma. Picture the wall melting away. It's ice".

"Okay". Emma did as instructed and sure enough, the wall started melting away. They made just a big enough hole to fit the car through. Charming stood behind a tree and cheered. Now he was confident his family would make it. He hurried off to make sure Snow and Henry was okay.

"Less than two Minutes". Riley yelled. They cleared enough space and they all ran to get back into the car. They noticed that the ice was freezing up again faster than expected.

"Someone needs to keep it open from this side to get the car through". Regina said.

"I'll do it". Emma jumped back out the passenger's side and resumed her position behind the car keeping the wall opened. It amazed her how she could feel the magic. She felt like she was actually pushing the wall herself, apart. When the wall was clear enough for the car to drive through, Regina quickly drove over the now visible town line.

Emma heard a gasp from behind her, and then a "You did it". Emma jumped, the snow Queen now stood behind her. Gold was on the ground still. Emma looked at her watch, she had little less than a minute before the spell was supposed to wear off. Emma looked at the Snow Queen, how was she awake. She remembered what Rebecca said about talking too much, she used her magic to push the Snow Queen to the ground and took off towards the town line. She was just about over it before she felt her body free and she realized that her legs was now frozen, they were stuck on the pavement.

"You can't run from me Emma, we are family".

"Let me go". Emma begin to panic as she heard Gold stirring awake on the ground.

Emma tried her hardest to reach towards the outside of Storybrooke. It was only about a foot away. She could feel the spell that The Snow Queen placed on her weakening from her determination. She would not give up, not now. She was in between two closing blocks of ice, which were traveling quickly her.

"I can't, you're mine".

"No, I'm Regina's". Wait what? Emma thought to herself. She didn't belong to Regina. She would think about it later. Right now she had to go.

"Miss Swan" She heard Gold say as he stood up. His age must be catching up to him she thought to herself.

"What?"

"You didn't take my deal. I needed Regina's magic for my hat. I guess I will just have to take yours".

"No!" The Snow queen screamed at Gold. She shocked Emma.

"We had a deal Gold".

"Well, you no longer have anything that I want. Emma is getting away. Your plan is ruined".

"You will not harm her. She is mine. Magic and all".

"Not anymore". Gold sat his hat on the ground, and Emma felt the magic that was holding her quickly fade away. She looked at the wall that was not even closer to her.

"Run Emma". The Snow Queen yelled. She did just that, she made it about another foot towards the boarder but she felt something pulling her back, sucking her In to be more accurate. Emma could feel herself slipping away. She started crying. She reached her hand on the other side of the boarder and felt someone grab her hand on the other side. It didn't take long before she felt herself being pulled on the other side of the boarder, she landing hard on the ground on top of Regina.

"Regina" she whispered as she looked at the woman that was holding her.

"It's okay Emma, I got you. Let's go"…

…To be continued. Coming up…

Regina and Emma talks about what happened on the other side of the boarder. The twins goes shopping, and try to adjust to living in a world without magic. We find out how Henry and the rest of storybrooke is doing. Snow getting a bill for a stove…..Tell me what else you would like to read J


End file.
